Red Passion A Clois Fic
by rchginger
Summary: After another encounter with Red-K Lois and Clark wake up in Vegas. But in this case what happens in Vegas may not be able to stay in Vegas. Warning: Contains adult material not appropriate for all readers. Not like other Red-K stories. Read.Review.
1. Chapter 1 Wakening Up

**Title: **Red Passion

**Author: **rchginger

**Rating: **R for some smut

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing smallville related.

**Spoilers: **Maybe some of Crimson. The story is set afterwards.

**Summary: **After another exposure to Red-K Lois and Clark wake up in Vegas. This time what happens in Vegas may not be able to stay in Vegas.

**A/N: **My first smallville fanfiction. Reviews are much appreciated.

Prologue

Lois gasped at the feeling of him pressed against her back, she could feel him hard and erect against the small of her back. She moaned as he nipped at the spot where her should and neck met, making a shiver race down her spine. She fumbled with the white plastic key card, cursing the door when the light flashed red.

"Lois." Clark growled out. He was tempted to just break the damn thing down if she took any longer getting it open.

Lois wanted to cry in relief when she slid the card in and the light flashed green, the door opening with a small click. She dropped the card and her small clutch purse as she stepped over the threshold, her back being pressed against the closed door, Clark's mouth taking hers in a heated kiss. She quickly undid the buttons on his shirts, her fingers surprising her with their efficiency.

Clark smoothed his hands up her thighs, under her dress, grasping her panties. He removed them quickly, picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He groaned, testing her readies with his fingers. His mouth going to her neck as he sucked in a breath. 'god she's so damn tight' Clark thought.

Lois threw back her head; her breath catching in her throat as she felt him slid a thick finger inside of her. She ran her fingers threw his hair, pulling his mouth back to hers, his finger pumping inside her while his thumb circled her cl*t. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth, letting out a breath as her whole body tightened. In the next moment she was flying, his name a scream on her lips.

Clark bite down on the inside of his cheek as he felt her walls tighten around his finger. He was so damn hard that feeling her cum around his finger almost triggered his own orgasm. He waited for her shudders to subside before moving with her to the bed. He dropped her unto the bed, removing his clothes quickly as he watched her pull her dress over her head. He moved over her, spreading her legs wider.

"What do you want?" He asked, teasing her with the tip of his cock.

"You." Lois gasped out the word, the feeling of him between her thighs made her eyes close.

"What…do…you…want?" Clark growled out, his mouth next to her ear.

"I want you to f*ck me."

Clark thrustted into her the second the words were out of her mouth. His hands grasping her thighs tightly at the feeling of her around him.

Lois's hands went above her head, gripping the bars of the headboard as Clark drew back, almost sliding out of her completely. Clark tried to reign in his passion, tried to hold back the urge to f*ck her with all of him. But it was no use. He pounded into her, taking a hard nipple into his mouth.

"Uh, yes." Lois moaned out. "Yes."

Clark rode her body hard, f*cking her slow but hard. Her raised his head, looking into her eyes, seeing the heat and pleasure that burn in them like flames.

"Lois." He said on a whisper before taking her mouth.

His tongue traced her lips asking for access. His tongue slipped inside of her mouth, kissing her deeply. He smoothed his hands up her arms, her grip loosened and he took her hands as their f*cking slowly morphed into love making.

Lois tilted her head back, moaning at the overwhelming pleasure that raced through her.

"Cum for me." Clark breathed into her ear as he quickened his pace. He didn't know how much longer he could last. He needed her to cum and he needed her to come now. "Cum for me."

The sound of his deep voice commanding her to give herself over to the overwhelming pleasure that was snaking its way up her spine was the last straw. He eyes went wide, he mouth a round o, and she came. Her orgasm a wave that swept away the last of her energy.

Feeling her cum around him Clark moved into her once…twice…he tensed up, his hot sperm releasing inside of her. He rolled off of her, laying on his back, pulling her into his embrace.

Clark kissed the top her head, feeling sleep begin to pull him under. "I love you. My wife."

………………………………………..

Chapter One

Lois moaned softly as she rolled onto her back, an arm going up, covering her eyes to block out the bright sun light that was coming in through the wall of windows. The heat of the light warming her through the cotton sheet that covered her naked form. The feeling of arms holding her tightly brought her to the here and now. Her arm brushed against his warm, hard, bare chest as she stretched. A smile spreading across her face as she remembered the night before; or at least what she could remember through the red haze that still lingered in her mind.

Her eyes caught on the simple, yet beautiful, white gold ring that rested on the ring finger of her left hand. She knew that the sight of the ring alone should send her into a panic. That she should be freaking out at the implications of that ring, not making herself more comfortable in the arms that wrapped around her.

She looked at him, surprised to find his green eyes on her. He looked a little confused for a moment before smiling at her. He leaned his face towards her taking her mouth in a quick, but passionate kiss. His mouth tasted like strawberries, a leftover from the chocolate dipped strawberries and champagne they had consumed last night.

"Morning." He said his voice thick and deep with sleep and, if the feeling of him hardening against her thigh was any indication, lust.

"Morning." She managed to get the word out before his mouth descended to hers. She knew that they had a lot to talk about. They had to figure out where to go from here. But as she was pushed onto her back, Clark above her, she figured that reality could wait just a little longer.

…………………………………………

Opening the bathroom door the smell of bacon hit her prompting Lois's stomach to remind her that it had been awhile since she last ate. She approached the table, set in front of the large windows, overlooking the south end of the Las Vegas Strip district. Clark sat at the table in a pair of dark jeans, his black button down shirt opened, revealing his chest. The sight of his chiseled chest made her breath catch, her heart sped up. Taking in a breath she tried to calm the beating of her erratic heart, that she knew he could hear, she walked the rest of the steps to the table.

Clark looked up as Lois's sat slowly across from him, he could hear her heartbeat speed up when she opened the bathroom door, carrying the scent of strawberries and spice as she stepped into the suite. He knew she was nervous, hell he was nervous. His eyes flickered to ring on his finger that matched the one she was wearing.

_Married._

The word whispered through his mind. He was married. To Lois Lane of all women. The shocker of it all was that he hadn't been surprised when he woke up to the feeling of her in his arms. To the sight of her hazel eyes gazing up at him as she smiled at him.

He unconsciously fiddled with the wedding band, _his _wedding band, as he looked across the small table at Lois. She was doing a good job of ignoring him as she buttered a piece of wheat toast.

"Lois." He waited for her to look up at him, her eyes guarded. "We gonna talk about it?"

Lois breathed in deeply as she sat down the butter knife. "I guess so. It's not like this going to just go away."

Clark was quiet for a moment. "Do you want it to?"

"Huh?"

"Go away?" He gestured between them. "Do you want this to go away?"

Lois opened her mouth, then, realizing she had no idea what to say, closed it. Did she want it to go away? Not that it would be that easy to pretend that she was no longer a Lane and now carried the Kent name instead….

….Did she want it to go away? She wasn't so sure; things between her and Clark had changed. Before a month ago she was sure that she was sure that she would have been demanding a fix to this the moment her eyes popped opened. But now…?

She looked across the table at Clark, their eyes looking into the others…


	2. Chapter 2 Vegas Baby

**A/N: **I'm not too sure where this story is headed at the moment. While I have the destination in mind, the journey still eludes me. I'm hoping that after this chapter I'll have a more solid idea.

Enjoy!!

**Chapter Two-VEGAS BABY!!**

**Roughly 24 Hours Earlier-Metropolis (10:00 P.M.) Wednesday **

Lois blew out a breath as she tugged the yellow shirt over her head, throwing it into the 'no' pile, instead, picking up a red halter from the end of her bed. She didn't know why she was making such a fuss or why there was a tingle in her lower belly that felt strangely like nervousness. Which was ridiculous. There was no reason why she should be nervous. It was only a night out with smallville for peeks sakes.

They did it all the time, for the past month they had been spending a lot of time together, just the two of them. Somewhere along the way their relationship had shifted into something more than friendship. When she had first released this Lois had freaked out, it was smallville, she wasn't supposed to be having the kind of feelings she was having for him. She had tried, _hard_, to squash down the unwanted feelings but Clark hadn't let her. Not even when she tried pushing him away. He kept at it, even though she could tell he was as nervous about what was happening between as she was.

They hadn't acknowledged the fact that they were unofficially dating, not to themselves and especially not to anyone else. But if Lois was honest with herself, something she tried hard not to do, she knew that they were dating. That she was in a relationship with smallville, the passing thoughts started to make the panic flow through her. She pushed away her wayward thoughts, instead focusing on the here and now, and finding something to wear before she ended up going naked. She paused on that, it wouldn't be a bad idea if they wouldn't be in a crowded club. The image of her and Clark passing on clubbing and instead staying in and partaking in a more carnal dance made her flush with heat.

Fanning herself, she rotated in the mirror, admiring how the red halter showcased her figure, hinting at what laid beneath without being too slutty. Applying mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss quickly added the finishing touches to her outfit. She pulled on a pair of red ankle boots just as knocks rang out through the apartment. She felt her stomach do cartwheels, her heart sped up and Lois squashed down the feeling of nervousness that came back at the sound of another knock.

She checked her appearance once more, nodding in approval before heading to the front of the apartment. Opening the door her breath caught at the sight of him…he stood before her clad in all black… Black jeans, black button down, black leather jacket, and hell even his shoes were black… He looked dangerous, like a predator and she couldn't help the thought that she was the prey. Smallville had never looked so….

….Gorgeous. It was the first thought that came to Clark as he froze at the sight of Lois. Not for the first time did he think that she looked so damn gorgeous. It was the only word to describe her…well not the only word, he could think of a few others…but for tonight, at that moment, it was the only word. The sight of her in the deep red top did something to him that he didn't want to think of to closely with her standing before him, her hazel eyes roaming over his body.

"You look great." He said his voice came out husky. He cleared his throat; fighting the urge to fidget under the intensity of her gaze.

He watched as she licked her lips. She wore a clear gloss, which was probably a good idea given what happened the last time she wore red lipstick. Not that he was planning on kissing her; he wasn't, because this wasn't a date no matter if it felt like one.

….dangerous and sexy, not two words that she had ever associated with Clark Kent. Don't get her wrong, smallville had a body that sent tongues a wagging, the sight of him without a shirt made her feel like she was gonna die of heat stroke. But seeing him dressed head to toe in black was a whole different matter, she was feeling cheated that he had held out on her.

"So…so do you. Black looks good on you smallville." Lois said, finally getting control over her mouth that had gaped open at the sight of him. "Then again anything not plaid is a step up."

He ignored another jab at his wardrobe. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let me just grab my jacket." She grabbed her jacket off of the back of the couch, picking up her cell and keys as she made her way back to the door. She pulled the door closed behind her, stepping into the hallway. "After you."

………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Sorry if Lois was a little OC, I'm still trying to get the hang of writing her. **

………………………………………………………………………………….

**Midnight. Thursday **

They met up with Chloe and Jimmy outside of Sin, the newest, hottest club in Metropolis. It had been relatively easy to get inside; the bouncer had taken one look at Lois and lifted the red rope, letting the four of them through.

The four headed to the bar, Lois order a cosmopolitan so did Chloe. Clark, not beginning a big drink, order a beer and Jimmy did the same. The bartender sat their orders on the bar along with four shots filled with red liquid.

"Red tonics." The bartender said. "There new. The club's promoting them, giving one on the house with every drink."

They nodded, Lois raised the shot. "Cheers."

Three 'cheers' answered her as they threw back the drinks. None of the other three noticed the quick flash of red in Clark eyes. He slammed the glass down on the bar, ordering another as his eyes roamed Lois. Deep down Clark knew what had happened; that the drink must have had red-k in it. But it wasn't like other times when he was exposed to red-k. He didn't get pushed inside of a small box inside of himself, having Kal take his place. He just felt more loose, less tied down. He quickly drank the shot that was placed in front of him before grabbing Lois's hand. He pulled her onto the dance floor, bringing her body up against his.

Lois titled her head upwards, her arms going around his neck, her fingers playing in his hair. She pulled his head down to hers, taking his lips with hers, their bodies moving in synch to Evanescne ' Going Under'. The kiss became heated quickly and something inside of Lois said that they were moving too quickly, that they shouldn't be doing this. The side of her that wanted to strip him bare and have her way with him ruthlessly pushed the smaller, weaker side to a far corner of her mind where it couldn't be heard.

Chloe watched Clark and Lois as they all but had sex on the dance floor, her mouth gapping open at the sight. She slid off of the stool, starting towards the dance floor when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Leave them alone sweet cheeks." Jimmy said pulling her back against him. "It's about damn time they get together."

"But..Don't you think it's kind of sudden." She said turning to look up at her fiancé.

"Not really. Not with all of the UST that's been building up between them for the last month."

Chloe thought that maybe he had a point, for the past few weeks it's been hard to ignore the unresolved sexually tension that surrounded her best friend and cousin. Though somehow the two of them had managed to do so. Looking back towards the dance floor she saw Clark pulling Lois to the door. Shaking off Jimmy's hand she started after them.

"Hey. Hey." She said somehow managing to reach them before they reached the door. "Where are you to going? We just got here."

"We're going somewhere a little more private." Clark said. "Go back to Jimmy Chlo, I'll take care of Lois and we'll catch you later."

"Clark…Lois." Chloe sputtered unsure of what was going on and why she wasn't as concerned about it as she should be.

"See you later cuz." Lois said with a wave as she followed Clark out of the crowded club. "So where we headed?"

Clark could feel himself harden as he looked at her kissed-swollen-lips. The loose curls that had been in her dark hair in the beginning of the evening was now all but gone. He could see the hickey he had marked with on the side of her neck. "How do you feel about Vegas?"

……………………………………………………..

**12 Hours Later (12:00 P.M.) Thursday**

Their suite was one of the hotels best, or so the man at the check-in desk had said, and at $3500 a night Clark was betting that he had been right. Though they wouldn't know the only part of the suite that they had seen at all was the bedroom. Then again that didn't count since Clark was a little too busy to be taking in the view. And Lois…well if the moans were any indication, her eyes were too busy rolling around in her head to see much of anything.

One hand was wrapped around her neck, the other held hers above her head as he f*cked her.

"Yes…uh…harder." Lois cried out, her back arching.

He felt so damn good. He dominated her, forcing her to submit to him, and it just turned her on that much more. She cried out again, this time in protest as Clark slid out of her.

Clark released her hands, moving down her body with a trail of kisses until he reached his destination. He slid a finger inside of her as his mouth went to her cl*t. he flicked it with his tongue, tugging it gently with his teeth before sucking on her as he pounded two fingers into her, hard and fast.

Lois gripped the sheets as she spread her legs wider, her back arching. Her chest heaved as she panted, a scream building up in throat.

"That's it." Clark whispered against her wet center. "That's it Lo, cum for me baby."

Lois's did as he commanded, her body tensing up until she shattered in pleasure, his name tearing from her throat.

Clark lapped up the juices that flowed out of her, coating his tongue, before moving up her body. He took her mouth, kissing her, letting her taste herself.

"Turn over baby." He said moving enough for her to do so.

One hand went to her hips, the other guided his hard cock to her center. His head went back as he slid inside of her once again. Clark leaned over her, blanketing her back with his chest.

"I'm gonna f*uck you so hard." He felt the shiver that went through her at his hoarse words. "Is that what you want?"

Lois nodded. "Yes, please."

"Grab the headboard." He leaned back when she did so, taking her hips once again, he pulled back before thrusting hard into. Clark reigned in on his strength, making sure not to hurt her, even as he pounded himself into her.

The headboard banged against the wall as he f*cked Lois, the feeling of her tight and wet around him made his head spin.

"Shit. Lois." He gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Oh god Clark. Please, please." Lois said, even thought she had no idea what she was begging for. But apparently Clark did. He pulled her against his chest, a hand wrapping around her throat, a hand going between her thighs.

Clark pinched her cl*t between his thumb and forefinger as he sped up. He was so damn close, he felt his cock harden even more just as Lois came apart in his arms. Her head resting against his should as she cried out, her scream more of a sob. Clark held her tightly as he came so hard that his eyes crossed.

He held her a moment longer before he released her, she flopped down onto her belly bonelessly, still trying to catch her breath. That was…she had lost count of how many times they had f*cked since they made it to their room. They had spent the morning going at it. They went from slow love making to hard f*cking, then rotated between the two.

When they first arrived in Vegas via Clark Kent airways (which had been a whole experience in itself) they immediately hit the strip, going from casino to casino where Clark put his x-ray vision to good use, cheating the house out of its money. He only made enough for a nice hotel room for the next couple of days before playing fair. Even without the use of his abilities he still manage to win a lot more. Who knew that Clark Kent was good at poker. Lois sure as hell didn't, then again there had been a lot about Clark she hadn't known. But when he had picked her up and proceed to fly them to Vegas without the use of a plane in less time than it took to get to her apartment, she hadn't even blink. Just took it at face value, knowing without a doubt that Clark would never do anything to harm her.

………………………………………………………………..

**10:00 P.M. Thursday Night. **

The warm, vibrating water that surrounded her, made her relax to the point that the very nice, but simple, white gold band that she now sported on her the ring finger of her left; which hadn't been there an hour earlier, didn't scare her as it should. …And okay, the fact that they had been consuming some form of alcohol since the sun went down also helped.

Their visited of the small little white chapel that was nestled between a bookstore and a tattoo parlor, had been an impulsive decision by Clark. Or so Lois had thought at the time, but when he pulled out a blue ring box with the wedding band resting inside, she had known better.

They had been married in a bad Vegas cliché way with a guy dressed as Elvis to perform the ceremony and another couple who was waiting to be hitched as their witnesses. After they had be pronounced husband and wife Clark had given her a passionate but quick kiss and lead her from the building, super-speeding his way to their hotel room. The next thing she knew she was naked and against the wall and they were celebrating their new marriage.

Lois had never seen Clark like this before, he had been gaining more confused, becoming more sure of himself and the fact that anytime he walked into a room all the women began panting, but he had never been like…like he had been last night or that afternoon. Granted she had never had sex with smallville before, but she had never imaged that he would be so _dominate. _Just remembering it was making her slick with need. She was about to call him, find out where the hell he had run off to when he appeared in the doorway as if drawn by her thoughts.

Clark hooked the dress he carried in his hands on the towel rack next to the door, switching it witch a fluffy white towel, all the while not taking his eyes off of Lois. He wanted nothing more than to strip and join her, but he fought the urge as he sat the towel on the edge of the tub, leaning over to kiss her.

Lois brought her hands up, wrapping them in his hair, trying to deepen the kiss. But Clark had other plans, he pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes before giving her another kiss.

"Get dressed. We're going to dinner." He said making a quick exit.

Lois stepped out of the tub, wrapping the towel around her as she moved to the towel racking, picking up the dress. It was a new one she had bought when they went shopping, or more like when Lois went shopping and had dragged Clark along. The dress was a simple v-neck in the front but the back was missing with only two thin straps that went down the sides to keep the dress up.

Looking at the dress, Lois couldn't help but wonder what Clark had planned.

…………………………………………………………………………….


	3. Chapter 3 What Now?

**Chapter Three- What Now?**

**Present- Friday (1:00 P.M.)**

Lois stood looking out the wall of windows in the living room of the suite. Their hotel room was large, with a huge walk in shower and round Jacuzzi tub. They had paid for it, if her fuzzy memory was correct, with money Clark had won at the many casinos that they had visited the night before.

Her shoulders relaxed at the feeling of his arms going around her waist. He rested his head on the top of her head. His reflection in the window was visible enough so that she was able to see the smile on his lips. She knew he was happy, and that made her happy in turn. It was weird, begin happy just because she knew she had made him happy, if she allowed herself to think on it more she was almost positive that she would realize that she was in love. And with Clark Kent. But even with the ring on her finger, and her having, mostly, accepted their marriage..Having answered his earlier question with a solid no…she still wasn't ready for that. So she didn't think about it too deeply. Instead enjoying the feeling of happiness that surrounded them.

Clark held Lois, his palms splayed open across her stomach. He kissed the side of her neck lightly as he thought over their conversation earlier.

……………………………………………………………

**Thirty Minutes Earlier**

"Go away?" Clark said clarifying what he meant. "Do you want it to go away?"

She was quiet for a few moments, silence surrounding them like a cloak. "No." Lois said finally with a shake of her head, her eyes locked on her wedding band. She couldn't believe it, she was married to Clark Kent. Smallville. The thought sent a strange giddy happiness through her as well as apprehension.

Clark let out a breath he hadn't known that he was holding in. She wanted to stay married, at least for now. She wasn't trying to run from it. She wasn't freaking out or panicking, which Clark had fully expected her to do. Like he had expected himself to do.

"Good. Neither do I." He knew that they would have a lot of explaining to do once they got back to the real world, but for now he was going to enjoy the warmth of knowing that she was his.

Lois nodded. There was something else that they needed to talk about. They had obviously had sex last night, seeing as how they had both woken up without a stitch on. And seeing as how there was no evidence to the contrary, they hadn't used any protection either. Lois was on birth control, or at least she had been, it had been awhile since she had last had her prescription filled.

"Last night we-" She paused. "As well as this morning and we obviously didn't use any protection."

Clark was confused for half-a-second before catching onto what she was saying. "Oh. Um." He was at a loss for words.

"Yeah." Lois said, knowing the blank mindedness that he was feeling, having had felt that same way when she entered the shower and the thought had occurred to her.

"Do you think-?"

Lois shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. It's possible I guess." Panic flared inside her, her heart sped up at the thought that not only was she married, but she possibly be pregnant as well. Taking a deep breath Lois pushed down the fear that slid up her spine, she wouldn't let herself be consumed by the panic that wanted to take her over, at least not yet. Not until she knew whether or there was something to be panicking over, because for the moment there was not much they could do now but wait and see.

"And if you are?" Clark asked wanting to know whether or not if she would be happy with whatever the outcome was.

"How about we deal with it if and when it comes to that." She said, biting into a piece of bacon.

Clark knew she was panicking at the thought that she could be carrying their child, despite how clam she sounded. Her heart was beating so fast that he was afraid that if she didn't calm down she'd have a heart attack. Then again his heart was beating at the same rate as hers. Because the moment she had brought up the subject the fact that he wasn't human was front and center in his mind.

His not being human would mean that if Lois was pregnant their baby wouldn't be human either, it would be half kryptonian. And the question of whether she would even be able to carry the baby for a full term safely kept chipping at him. But Clark tried hard to push the thought away, there was no use freaking out about it now…

…………………………………………………..

**Present**

They had left it at that, eating their breakfast in comfortable silence. Both silently agreeing to put off the worrying until they for sure whether there was something to worry about…well something other than how they were going to explain their situation.

"I don't think we should tell."

The sound of her voice pulled him out of his thought. "What?"

Lois turned in his arms, looking up at him. "I don't think we should tell about…our being married."

Clark looked down at her, his hands moving to her waist. "I-" He paused, gathering his thoughts. "Are you saying that you don't want this?" Clark asked hoping that wasn't the case.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Lois answered, a little surprised that he would think she had changed her mind about them. She was still in a little mild shock but she couldn't deny the fact that they felt right, that the feeling of the ring on her finger felt right. "I just think that we should hold off on telling anyone. We need to take some time to get use to the fact ourselves. In about a month we'll tell, but not now, not yet."

It made sense so Clark agreed, telling her that he would wait until she was ready to share their news. Lois smiled up at him as she took his head between her hands, pulling his face down to hers, her tongue slipped between his lips, kissing him deeply. Clark pressed her against the window, his hands slipping under her shirt just as a ring sounded out through the room. Clark ignored it as one hand went around her back, the other went up to tilt her head backwards so that he could deepen the kiss.

The ringing eventually stopped and Lois ran her hands up Clark's chest, pushing the unbuttoned shirt off of his shoulders. Her white t-shirt was pulled over her head and thrown somewhere behind her. Clark groaned as he pulled back, separating his mouth from hers, she hadn't put on a bra when she dressed and he filled his hands with her firm, full breast. He thumbed her nipples, feeling them harden under his touch. His mouth went to her neck, sucking on the spot he knew drove her crazy. He licked her, tasting her as he slid a hand down her stomach. He unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them down her thighs as the ringing started up again.

"Clark." Lois said on a moan, pushing on his shoulder but not really trying to stop him.

"Ignore it." Clark said, sending her panties the way of her jeans.

"It could…uh…it could be…ah…important." Lois panted out, Clark teasing between her thighs made it a little difficult.

Sensing that she wasn't going to let it go Clark kissed her hard as he picked her up, bracing her against the window, her legs going around his waist. They would have to return to the real world soon enough, so Clark planned on enjoying the time they had left alone.

The ringing eventually stopped but started again, this time Lois ignored it as she undid Clark's pants pushing them down and out of the way so that she could take him in her hand. She stroked him briefly before guiding him to her wet center, her head going back as he slid inside. He always felt so good, so right…so damn hot.

Clark raised her hands above her head, intertwining her fingers with his as he thrustted into hard, over and over. He stared into her eyes as he f*cked her slowly, their mouths only inches apart.

"Yes…oh god Clark." Lois tightened her fingers around his as she lifted her hips, meeting his every thrust.

"That's it baby." Clark whispered as his pace in and out of her sped up. "Shit Lo." Clark growled out before lowering his head and kissing her.

Lois pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth, feeling herself tighten around his pulsing cock. "F*ck." She gasped out throwing her head back.

"That's it Lo-" Clark said nipping on her earlobe. He felt her walls spasm, intensifying his pleasure to the point where he was pushed over the edge. "Ah. Lois." He took her mouth again, their teeth clashing as he came, spilling himself inside her.

As their breathing slowly returned to normal the fact that they had forgotten protection, yet again, rolled through both of their minds.

……………………………………………………..


	4. Chapter 4 Realty Calls!

**Chapter Three- Reality Calls **

Lois groaned. The ringing was back, the annoying sound having had jerked her out of a peaceful sleep. Lois waited for the ringing to stop before closing her eyes, only to have them snap back open when 'walk this way' was belted out to the silent room.

Chloe.

Lois sat up instantly, or at least tried to seeing as how she was trapped between Clark's arms she didn't get to far. Lois tried to lift his arm, which didn't work, then proceed to wiggling from between them, which also didn't work.

"Smallville." Lois all but yelled.

"What?' Clark muttered not opening his eyes.

"Phone."

"Yours."

"I know that." Lois snapped. "If you moved, I'd be able to get it."

Clark mumbled, rolling onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Lois jumped up out of the bed, grabbing a hotel robe as she moved to the dresser, grabbing her cell phone just as it went quite.

15 missed calls, all from Chlo. Lois bit back a curse as she went into the living room, picking up Clark's cell from the coffee table. He had just as many missed calls as she did, two of those were from his mother.

Lois made a mental note to have him call her as she pressed the send button on her own phone. Waiting for the call to go through Lois sat down on the sofa, the sun was just setting, Lois watched the beautiful sight through the wall of windows while she tried to figure out what to tell her cuz.

"Lo. Thank god, I was calling and calling you and you weren't answering and neither was Clark. I was seriously considering calling the FBI." Chloe said. Lois was certain that she hadn't taken a breath once.

"Calm down Chlo, deep breaths. Everything's fine we just couldn't hear the cells that's all." Lois said, her amusement evident in her voice. "Besides you know that Clark would never let anything happen to me." Lois said.

Chloe paused as she processed Lois's words. Did she know about Clark? Had he finally told her? "You're right. But what were you doing that neither of you heard the phone?"

'_Having amazing, mind blowing sex with Clark'_ Lois smiled at the thought. "Um…we were clubbing, then we hit a couple casinos. We forgot our phones in our room..rooms" Lois quickly corrected herself, hoping that Chloe was too busy with the rest of what she had told her to have noticed.

"Casino's?" Chloe asked perplexed. "Lois where are you?"

Lois thought about how to answer her. She decided that she could tell her the truth without having to tell her everything. "Vegas." Lois held her phone between her cheek and shoulder, holding her left hand up, admiring her wedding band.

"What are you doing in Vegas? Wait…how did you get there?"

"Flew." Lois answered truthfully. "We were in the mood to gamble. Turns out Smallville can play a mean game of black jack."

"Clark. Gambling?"

"Yup. Won a bunch too. Paid for our hotel rooms."

"Uh." Chloe had never thought of Clark as the gambling type, but she knew that on red-k Clark did a lot of things he wouldn't normally do. And Chloe was sure that red-k was what put the red in the red tonics they had consumed last night. "What _else_ did you two do?"

Lois could hear the implication that laid beneath her words but decided to ignore it. "We went shopping…well it was more like I went shopping and dragged Smallville along."

Chloe chuckled. "Poor Clark."

"He didn't complain too much." Especially since she had bought new lingerie and had need to try them one when they got back. She had made it through two sets before they had gotten distracted.

Lois caught movement out of her peripheral vision and turned her head to watch him walk towards her dressed only in his jeans. Lois was aware that Chloe was talking to her but was unable to concentrate as she stared at her husband's bare chest. _Husband_. It still sounded weird to her.

"Lois…Lois are you listening to me." Chloe yelled in her ear.

"What..yeah Chloe. 'Course I'm listening."

"Really? Then what did I saw?"

Shit. Lois thought hard, trying to remember what she had said. "You asked when we were coming home." Didn't she? Lois hoped so.

"Yeah." Chloe was surprised. She had honestly expected her cousin not to know. "So when are?"

Clark smiled at her as he leaned down, taking her lips, kissing her quickly.

"Hungry?" He asked her hoarsely.

Lois nodded as she answered. "Tomorrow I guess." She looked at Clark for conformation, continuing when he nodded. "Check outs at 8:00."

"Okay. Hey did I hear Clark?"

"Yeah, he came to see if I wanted to get something to eat."

"Can I talk to him?" Chloe wanted to ask if he had told Lois his secret.

"Sure." Lois stood, holding out the phone. "Chlo wants to talk to you."

Clark made a face as he reluctantly took the phone from her. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Chloe, she was his best friend he loved her, but he knew that she would push him for info. And he wasn't feeling up to dodging her questions.

"Just hold onto your breeches cowboy. You'll get through it alive." Lois patted him on the shoulder as she moved to pick up the hotel line.

Clark growled at her as he raised the phone to his ear. "Hey Chlo."

Lois tuned out the conversation as she order dinner from room service. She ordered spaghetti with Caesar salad and bread sticks and a bottle of Merlot. Lois brushed past Clark, her fingers grazing his bare back as she walked into the bed room.

She took a quick shower before pulling on a new pair of black sweat pants and a red-tank top. Lois pulled her hair into a loose, high, ponytail before heading into the living room, the smell of the food hitting her.

"Hey." Hearing her footsteps on the soft carpet. He finished placing the food on the table then turned to look at her. Clark grabbed her arm as she tried to move past him to a seat. He kissed her, his tongue flickering over her lips, his finger teasing the end of her damp ponytail. "You should have waited for me."

"You were on the phone." Lois said simply as she sat.

"That's no excuse you could have waited." He took the bottle of wine, opening it and pouring it into their glasses before sitting.

"You were talking to my cousin Smallville and I wanted to shower before I ate." She twirled her fork in the spaghetti. "So how hard did she hit at you?"

"Not too hard, which surprised me. I think she's waiting for us to get back to Metropolis before she really starts digging." Clark slid the fork between his lips and chewed the mouth full of salad before continuing. "She did ask if I told you my secret."

"What you say."

"Told her the truth. If I hadn't she'd have just kept pushing at it."

Lois nodded. That was her cuz alright, when she got on the trail of something she didn't let go until she found out everything. Lois looked at her wedding ring. "We're not gonna be able to wear these when we get home." Lois was a little shock at the sadness that went through her when she said that.

"I know." Clark had already thought about that and he wasn't looking forward to it. They had only been married a day but he was already use to the feeling of the metal on his finger.

"But I think we'll be safe wearing them on the plane back."

Clark nodded…wait. "Plane?"

"Yeah Smallville, a plane. You know those big, metal, contraptions that fly through the air."

"But I thought…"

"As much as I enjoyed flying on Clark Kent airways, we'll have luggage on the return trip." Lois took a sip of wine.

Clark had forgotten the many clothes she had bought. Besides he wasn't even sure he would have been able to fly back.

"I'll call the airport after we eat." Clark said.

"No _I'll _call the airport. You'll call your mom."

…………………………………………………………………………..


	5. Chapter 5 Return to Reality

**Chapter Four: Return to Reality**

**A/N:****I enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm hoping that you all will enjoy reading it just as much. Chloe and Jimmy will be back…Oh! And so will Oliver!!! Let the show begin…**

**...………………………………………………………………………………..**

Clark ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes on his wife while he waited for the call to his mother to go through. He wanted to tell his mother that she had a new daughter-in-law. He wanted to share their news. But he knew that Lois needed for them to keep it quiet for now.

"Clark." His mom said in greeting. "I've been trying to reach you. Where are you? Chloe called me and told me that you had been exposed to red-k. Are you okay? She said that you took Lois with you…What happened?"

"Everything's fine. Apparently the new club we went to used red-k as the secret ingredient in their drinks."

"Are you okay?"

Clark could hear the worry in her voice. "Yeah. The effects didn't last long."

"And Lois? Chloe said that you took her with you...Clark. Where are you?"

"Ah. Vegas." Clark mumbled.

"Vegas? As in Las Vegas?"

"Yeah."

She was silent for a moment. His super-hearing picking up her breathing was the only thing that let him know that she was still there.

"With Lois?"

Clark nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Yup."

"Oh. Okay." She paused before continuing. "Two questions. One; how did you get there?"

"Flew." Clark said simply.

"Where did you get the money for a last minute flight?" Martha knew she said that she only had two questions but the first required another.

"Ah…we didn't need money. When I say we flew I'm mean I flew."

"You flew? With Lois?"

Clark nodded again. "Uh-huh."

"Does she remember?"

"Yeah. There was no left over memory wipe this time. We both remember everything."

"So she knows. You told her?"

"She knows. I told her. Explained everything to her."

"That's great." Martha was genuinely happy that he had finally told Lois the truth. She had been wondering how long it would take him to do so. She knew that Clark had been worried about her reaction, but Martha hadn't been. If anyone could handle knowing Clark's secret it was Lois Lane. And given Clark's tone she had been correct.

"Really?" Clark's eyebrows rose, going into his hairline. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Really." Martha was smiling ear to ear. A knock on her office door interrupted her and her smile waned. "Ah, listen. I got to go; I have a last minute meeting. I'll call you later so that you can tell me about what you and Lois are doing in Vegas."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Lois looked at Clark as she sat down on the sofa, one leg curling beneath her, her arm going across the back of the couch.

"So I'm taking from what I could hear that it went all right?"

Clark turned to her, placing a hand on her thigh. "She was actually happy that you know now." He rubbed his hand up and down her thigh. "I just…I wanted to tell her…"

"I know." Lois paused for a second. "Thank you."

"If you need time, I need to give it to you."

Clark cupped the back of her head in his hand, his fingers twisting in her hair. He pulled her mouth to his, he nipped her lips. Biting them then licking the sting away with the tip of his tongue.

Moaning Lois opened her mouth, taking his tongue inside, she sucked on him light lightly as he pulled her on his lap. Lois gripped the back of the couch, pressing herself against him. He was hard between her thighs. The feeling of him pressed against her made her drip more steadily.

Clark slid his hand up her thigh, up her top. He caressed her belly lightly as he pushed the tank up, exposing her smooth skin to his eyes. He groaned into her mouth when she arched her back, pressing herself even tighter against him. He pulled the top over her head in one quick motion. Clark pulled back slightly, gazing at her beauty for a moment before leaning into her, taking a beaded nipple. He sucked on, her teasing her with his lips and the tip of his tongue as he undid the string of her sweat pants. Lois gripped his hair tightly, holding his head to her as his hand slipped under the elastic waist of her pants and panties.

He rubbed her wetness with the tip of his fingers. He played with her cl*t, pushing it up against her body as he thrustted two fingers up inside her. He groaned, pulling her head back by her hair as he f*cked her with his fingers.

"Ah…yes." The room filled with her moans. A shiver raced down her spine as he nipped at her neck, biting down on the spot between her neck and shoulder. "Ah god Clark." She ran her nails down his bare chest. "So damn good."

Clark enjoyed the feeling of her tight, wet silk surrounding him. He could feel his cock harden even more when she moaned his name. He rubbed himself against her as he played with. Making her flush with pleasure with his fingers.

As much as he loved f*cking her, he enjoyed this. Watching her, watching the pleasure he made her feel play out of her face and in her eyes.

Clark sped up, pumping into her faster. He felt her tense up and quickly pulled his fingers from her.

"Clark." Lois said unable to stop the whining tone.

"Stand up."Clark's voice was urgent as he gripped her waist helping her stand. He ridded her of the offending clothing quickly and then striped himself of his pants before pulling her back onto his lap.

They wasted no time getting him inside of her, both of them crying out at the feeling. Clark looked into her eyes, seeing them blaze with desire.

"Ride me." His voice was a command and he loved how she tightened at his words.

Lois breath hitched as she began rocking her hips. She leaned her forehead against his, their breath mingled as she did as he commanded. Riding him slowly, driving them both crazy as the desire built up.

"Oh…ah…It's always so good with you. So damn good." Lois said, letting her tongue flick out to taste his lips.

"I know." Clark gripped her tighter.

Lois let the torturous pace continue until it was too much for her to bare. She kissed his mouth, his cheek and then nipped at his ear. "F*ck me."

Clark flipped her onto her back on the couch, putting her beneath him. One of her legs rested on the back off the couch, the other on the nearby coffee table. Clark groaned, he was so deep inside of her, the feeling made him pause for a second as spasms raced across his back. After a moment he kissed her as he began thrusting into her.

"Yes, that's it. Just like that." Lois gripped the arm of the couch, her back arching as she met his thrust. "Yes…ah god Clark…f*ck me."

Clark pounded into so hard that the couch began to move. Neither cared, to focus on the desire that consumed them.

Soon they were both going over the edge. His cock hardening, her walls tightening around him as they came together. Clark laid his head on her chest as he tried to catch breath, listening to her racing heartbeat. He licked at her throat lightly, tasting her and the salty sweat that dampened her skin. After a moment Clark stood, Lois still seated on him, heading into the bedroom. They had one more night before they had to return to reality. He planned on spending most of it giving his wife pleasure.

………………………………………………………………………………..

The airplane ride wasn't nearly long enough for Lois and Clark. Before either of them was ready for it their plane had touched down in Metropolis and they were standing in the airport, waiting for their luggage… Lois's luggage…to roll through on the conveyor belt.

Lois rubbed the thumb of her left hand over her ring finger, her _bare _ring finger. They had both removed their wedding bands as soon as the pilot had announced that they had entered Metropolis. It was the beginning of what Lois was sure to be a long month. She didn't know how they were going to keep their marriage a secret; when she had first suggested it she thought that it would be easy.

That all they would have to do is just pretend that nothing had changed between them. But as Lois pulled her hand back for the third time in the past minute, stopping herself from caressing her hand down Clark's arm, she thought that _maybe _she had been wrong. Not about keeping it a secret. No that she was positive they needed to do, at least for the moment. But about her begin able to pretend, they had only been married for less than twenty-four hours, yet she was use to touching him and kissing him whenever she felt the desire to so.

She blew out a breath, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Who would have thought that she would become addicted to Smallville.

"There they are." She said as two red suitcases came into view.

Lois watched in fascination as he leaned over to retrieve her bags. His shirt rose up a little, teasing her with hints of skin. The muscles in his arms rippled and flexed as he picked up the bags. Lois felt herself flushing with desire.

Clark turned, her bags securely in his hands, to see her watching him. He recognized the heat in her eyes and flushness of her face. She wanted him. Clark felt an answering call of desire shot through him, but he pushed it down. Fighting his body which wanted to find a secluded spot so that he could have his way with her.

"We can't." Clark said even though that wasn't what he was feeling.

"I know." Lois breathed out. "Don't mean I don't want to."

"Come on. Chloe should be here."

The smile Clark gave her threatened to turn her knees to jelly. "After you Smallville."

…………………………………………………………..

Lois craned her head, trying to spot Chloe's car through the masses of people and other cars that crowded the pick-up/drop-off. Someone bumped into her, hitting her in the back with their luggage. Lois bit back a growl 'god she hated the airport' as she spotted the blond head of her cousin. Thank god, a moment longer and she would have been likely to kill someone, and that would have screwed up her whole day.

"Lois. Clark."

Lois waved at her, starting towards her. Pausing in her stride, the big smile on her face falling as she saw who was standing beside her.

"Oliver."

…………………………………………………………………………………..


	6. Chapter 5 Part Two Reality Intrudes

**Chapter Five Part Two- Reality Intrudes. **

**Previously on Red Passion ~**

"_Lois. Clark." Chloe called out. _

_Lois waved at her, starting towards her. Pausing in her stride, the big smile on her face falling as she saw who was standing beside her. _

"_Oliver."_

…………………………………………………………………………

Lois all but gaped at him. She hadn't seen him in months, not sense finding out he liked to play costume hero and she had ended it with him. He heart did a little flip flop with left over feeling. Damn, she did not need this right now. Lois closed her mouth, shoving the giddy feeling at seeing him away, while embracing the pissed off one.

"What are you doing here?"

Clark could hear the edge in her voice. The sound of it making him relax, a tinny- tiny bit. He had seen her reaction when she looked at Oliver. Saw how her eyes had lite up from a split second before the shutters came crashing down, hiding her emotions. Clark tried to tell himself that it didn't mean anything. But a small voice in his head question that.

What if it did mean something? What if it meant that she wasn't over Oliver?

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, watching as shifted a little closer to him. He let a smile grace his lips at her action.

What if…

"I called Chloe. I had been looking for since I got in Wednesday evening. I couldn't reach you so I called Chloe and she told me where you were. I asked if I could tag along to pick you up…you and Clark up." He corrected. Oliver noticed that Clark didn't look too happy to see him, but he brushed it off as he continued to look at Lois. Her hair was darken than the last time he had seen her. He thought it looked good on her, that it brought out her eyes.

Lois looked at her cuz who just shrugged her shoulders with and apologetic expression. "Why?" She asked directing the question at Oliver.

"Why what?"He asked confused.

"Why did you come? Why were you looking for me?" Lois could feel the irritation coming off of Clark (he was not a happy camper) and in turn it was making her irritable. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep. Well no that was a lie. What she wanted to do was go home and jump Smallville. But seeing as how she had little to no hope that her cuz would leave either of the alone today until she got the info she wanted out of them, she didn't see how she would get the chance.

That thought depressed her because it led her to wonder how in-the-blazes-hell was she going to get him alone for any amount of time for the next month without someone asking questions she wasn't particularly ready to answer. _That _thought made her so sad she wanted to hit someone. _Well screw it, she'd kidnap him if that's what it would take._

"I..I thought that we could talk."He said almost pleadingly

"We have nothing to talk about Oliver. I said all that I had to say to you before you up and disappeared."

"Lois…"

Clark cut him off. Not in the mood to stand and watch as Oliver tried to steal his wife. Then again he didn't know that she was his wife, which meant that he wasn't trying to steal her per say, just trying to win her back which would be the same thing and…Clark stop the thoughts in their tracks. He was over thinking and giving himself a headache. "How about you to continue somewhere else?"

Lois looked at Clark. "There is nothing to continue. Because there was nothing to start." She grabbed Clark's arm pulling him along behind her, she took a hold of Chloe as they passed her. "Where'd you park?"

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Lois looked up at the knock on her door and the door was pushed open. Seeing Oliver she sighed, she was not in the mood to deal with him. The entire drive to her apartment he had tried to get her to talk to him. Which she did long enough to tell him that there was nothing for them to talk about, they were through and she had no desire to change that. But seeing as how he had somehow, someway that she was beyond figuring out, managed it so that she had been stuck in the backseat with him. Which had done nothing to improve Smallville's mood, who was currently sitting in her living room, and if she knew him; which she did, he was most likely brooding.

"You know that you're suppose to wait for the person to say enter before coming in. That's how the whole knocking thing works, otherwise why bother to knock." She didn't turn to face him, instead she continued to sort out her clothes, and folding the ones that need to be put away and throwing the ones that needed to be wash into the hamper.

"I wasn't aware that you even knew what knocking was." Oliver said in an attempt to lighten the mood. He watched as she threw the shirt she was holding onto the bed, her hands going to her hips.

"What do you want Oliver?"

"I want to talk."

"You're starting to sound like a broken record." She said. "We went over this is the car. There is nothing for us to talk about. Mainly because there is no us." Lois gritted her teeth, she had yelled the last part, which would no doubt bring Smallville a runnin'. He probably had been listening anyways, but now…Lois eyes flickered over Oliver's shoulder. Yup. Did she know him are what?

"Everything okay in here?" Clark asked looking at Lois.

"Yeah, everything is fine." It was Oliver who answered.

"Lois?"

"Everything's fine Smallville, Oliver was just on his way out." She looked at Oliver pointedly.

"No I…"

"Yeah you were." Lois cut him off. "Bye Oliver."

"I…"Oliver stopped, his eyes narrowing as caught sight of a lacey little number in her suitcase. Why would she have something like that on a trip with Clark? His eyes flickered between the two of them. He shook his head slightly starting to the door. "Fine. I'll talk to you later."

"Not if it's about this you won't."

Clark stepped to the side, letting him pass, never taking his off of Lois. Clark heard Oliver pause to say something to Chloe.

"Is everything really okay?" Clark asked stepping into room, closing the door behind him.

She walked to him, her hands going around his neck. "Definitely."

Clark kissed her lightly. It quickly became heated. He had pressed against the wall, his hands starting up under her shirt when a knock on the door reminded them that they weren't completely alone. Clark pulled away, moving away from her as the door opened.

"Everything okay in here?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" She glanced at Clark. He had sat down and was looking at her with wide eyes. Lois was tempted to mess with him but thought better of it when she remember that it would be proof that they had been doing something that she wasn't ready for anyone to know they were doing. Lois walked to Chloe, throwing her arm around her shoulders. "I guess I'm gonna have to teach you the meaning of knocking to.

Lois began leading her away from the room, leaving Clark to cool down.

"What were you and Clark doing locked up in your room?" Chloe asked as Lois removed her arm, going to the fridge.

Lois grabbed a mug from the dish rack, filling it with the recently made coffee. "Did you make this?"

"Yeah, now answer my question." Chloe leaned against the counter, studying her cousin.

"We weren't locked in. As you proved by barging in." Lois sipped at the coffee.

"I knocked." Chloe huffed. "You still haven't answered me. Was there something for me to barge in on?"

"Yeah, me and Smallville were making out." Lois said with a roll of her eyes.

Chloe couldn't keep in the laugh. "Lois."

'What. I told her, not my fault if she doesn't believe me.' "He was making sure that I was alright. Ya know the whole Oliver thing."

"About that. I'm sorry, but in my defense I didn't let him come with me, I just couldn't find any way to keep from doing so."

"You could have tried locking the door. Or, I know, how about saying no."

"I did say no, he didn't listen. And well, he moved faster than I did."

Chloe watched as Clark joined them, nudging Lois out of the way to reach up into the cabinet, taking out a box of pop tarts.

"What took you?" Lois asked taking on off the treats from him.

"Bathroom." He said, biting into the pop tart.

"How about we go get lunch." Chloe said picking up her keys.

"Ah, thanks but I'm gonna hit the pillow. I'm exhausted." Lois said.

Chloe's phone rang, signaling a text. When she opened it to read, her attention on something other than them. Lois looked Clark over, feeling the desire flare up. She patted his ass, leaving the kitchen. "Have fun." She called over her shoulder.

Clark watched her leave then turned to find Chloe studying him.

"What?"

"Something happen in Vegas that I should know about. I mean other than the fact that you told her your secret."

"Ah. No."

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "I'm not buying that. Your both acting…I don't know. Different."

"How have we been different?" Clark was sure that she was reaching, they hadn't done anything different that he could see.

Chloe shrugged. "Not sure. But I know something happened that you two aren't telling me about." Chloe gasped. "Did you have sex with my cousin?"

'Yes. Many. Many times.' Clark thought silently. "No."

"Don't lie to me Clark Kent."

"I'm not." 'I am'.

"I'm not upset, I promise."

Clark nodded. "That's good."

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"There really is nothing to tell." 'Another lie. Sorry Chlo'.

Chloe studied him. Something nagged at her, she was sure there was something different about them. But Clark seemed very firm on not telling her which surprised her. She was his best friend, why would he lie to her? "Fine. So you didn't have sex with my cuz. But you want to."

"What?" Clark cried out.

"Yup. I see how you look at her. You want to jump Lois's bones. It's only a matter of time before you do."

"I…"Clark had no idea what to say. He was already keeping enough from her. And it wasn't like she was wrong. "I thought we were going to get lunch." He said heading to the door.

"You don't even deny it?"

"Why would I do that when you're not wrong."

………………………………………………………………………………………


	7. Interlude and Chapter 6 Alone at Last

**Interlude- Talking With The Ex – Part One (Lois and Oliver)**

Lois sighed as she sat up, pushing back the hair that had fallen into her face. The knocking at the door persisted at an annoying rate, promoting her to make her way to the front of the apartment, grumbling all the way, cursing whoever had woken her. As she walked through the living room Lois looked towards the kitchen, checking the displayed time on the microwave.

**6:00 P.M. **

Lois figure she had slept for three solid hours, having had fallen to sleep even before Smallville and Chlo had left. Lois looked out the peep hole, banging her forehead against the door at the sight of the person on the other side. She debated not answering, but he would probably just stay out there all night, knocking until she answered.

She undid the lock, turning the knob.

"What do you want?" Lois asked leaning against the door.

"To talk. Isn't that what I've been saying all day?" Oliver said smiling at her. "I thought that you might been alone now."

"You aren't going to go away until we do, huh?"

"Is there a reason you don't want to talk to me?"

Lois breathed deeply, stepping back to let him in. "Want something to drink." Lois shut the door, going into the kitchen.

"What do you have?" Oliver sat on a stool on the counter watching her.

"Coffee, orange juice…I think I have a couple of Corona's left."

"I'll take a beer."

Lois took one from the fridge and grabbed the orange juice while she was in there. She poured a healthy amount into a glass. Setting Oliver's beer in front of him she lifted the glass to her lips, gulping down the cool, citrus drink.

"I thought you wanted to talk. You generally accomplish that by moving your mouth and saying something." Lois said after they had been sitting…well him sitting, she was standing…in silence for close to three minutes.

"I know that you don't want us back. And I can't say that I'm happy about that. I'm not, I…" Oliver paused, looking down at the beer he was twirling between his hands. "I just wanted to say sorry."

Lois's eyebrows rose. "What are you sorry for?"

"For hurting you. For lying to you. For-"

"It's not your fault that you have a compulsion to try to save the world. That's actually a good thing." Lois said stopping him. She didn't need his apology, maybe at one time but not now. Once she had pushed aside the anger that had sparked inside her the moment she saw him, she realized that there was nothing for her to be angry about. She had already forgiven him. When had that happened? She had no clue. "And it wasn't the fact that you like to dress up in green so much as it is that you disappear for unknown amounts of time to play hero." Lois said. "I've gotten over the hurt, well mostly. And I've gotten over you having had lied to me, it took longer to get over than the whole hurt feelings thing, but I managed."

Oliver stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out if she had meant it or if she was just saying it to make him leave. "So, we okay?"

Lois smiled slightly, nodding. "Yeah Ollie, we're okay."

Still smiling Lois turned to pick up her glass. She froze, her eyes locked on her hand around her cup. Damn it. She quickly shoved her hand into the pocket of her sweat pants, thanking God, Buddha, and whoever else might be up there that Oliver hadn't noticed. She raised the glass to her lips with her right hand, the cool liquid washing away the dryness that had suddenly appeared.

She wondered how she could be so careless. They hadn't been home for a whole day and she had almost blown the whole thing.

Lois had missed Clark. Not having him next to her, holding her. So in an attempt to ease her need for him she had put back on her wedding ring. It was sappy she knew, but it had worked, allowing her to sleep peacefully until Oliver had woken her.

"Lois." She turned to him. "You okay?"

"Fine." Lois said just as there was a knock on the door.

Lois hurried to answer it, taking the time to pull off her ring. She couldn't stop the huge smile that spread on her face even if she tried. "Hey Smallville."

……………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter Six- Alone at last. **

"Hey Smallville." Lois said pushing open the door so that he could step into the apartment.

"I came to see if you wanted to go have dinner." Clark could feel the desire heating him already.

"Sure, I…" She paused remembering Oliver.

Clark heard the rustle of clothing and turned to look at the source. "Oh, Oliver."

"Hey Clark." Oliver said with a slight frown. Clark seemed to tense up whenever he was near.

"Oliver I…" Lois started.

"Don't worry about." He said, moving past them to the door. "She's all yours." Oliver said with pat on Clark's shoulder as he left. He knew that there was something going on between the two of them that they were trying hard to keep secret, he could see it in the way Clark started to touch her then visibly stopped himself. Oliver wondered about it, not to closely though, because everyone was allowed their little secrets.

"So dinner huh?" Lois asked barely containing the urge to jump him.

"Yeah." Clark answered; he could feel himself hardening as he looked her over.

"I should go get changed." Lois said not making a move to do so.

"Maybe I should help."

Lois nodded. Feeling core between her legs begin to throb. Turning she started to her bedroom. "Lock the door. Don't forget the chain."

She heard the lock turn and the chain slide into place. The next thing she knew, her back was against the wall. Clark's mouth on hers in a heated kiss.

"I. Missed. You." He somehow managed to get the words out between their kisses.

"Its. Only. Been. A few. Hours." Lois gasped out.

Clark took a hold of the hem of her shirt and quickly pulled it over her head. "Felt longer."

Their clothes were removed in a flash.

Clark kissed down her body, taking his time to lavish her with his tongue. He spent minutes on her breast, swirling his tongue around her flesh before pulling her nipple into his mouth, sucking on her hard. After a few minutes Clark switched breast as he smoothed his hands down both of her thighs, picking her up so that her dripping center was pressed against him. He carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them, his mouth never leaving her.

Lois landed on her back with a small bounce when Clark dropped her onto the bed. Lois could feel herself dripping steadily as she watched him watch her. His eyes filled with passion. Lois locked gazes with him a mischievous smile tilting her lips. Lois arched her back, bringing her hands up to cup her breast.

Clark groaned as he watched her tease her nipples. He could feel pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock as Lois ran a hand down her stomach slowly, stopping just before her fingers reached her wetness.

"Yes." Clark growled out. He knelt on the bed pushing her thighs further apart, his eyes locked on her.

Lois slipped her hand lower, teasing her cl*t lightly. Clark gripped his throbbing cock tightly watching her thrust a finger upside her. Lois watched Clark watch her as she began to finger f*ck herself. Spreading her legs wider, her back arching she moaned loudly. It wouldn't take long; she was already so full of heat and desire.

Clark stroked himself, his fist tight. She was going to cum, he knew it. He could see the flush deepen on her chest. Hear her breath hitch in her throat. Clark stopped her, pulling her hand from between her legs.

Lois whimpered in protest, the sound dying on her lips as Clark took her fingers into his mouth, tasting her juices.

"Mmm." Clark moaned, he loved how she tasted. The sweet, spiciness of her. He dragged her closer to him, putting her feet on his shoulder, he thrustted into drawing grunts from them both. He leaned over her, pushing her knees up towards her breast. He took her mouth, thrusting his tongue into her mouth at the same time that he thrustted his cock into her body. Their hands intertwined above her head, he took her hard and fast. The only sounds in the room was their moans, and groans, and grunts as he slid in and out of her. He f*cked her harder, willing her to cum, needing her to cum. He craved the feeling of her tightening around him, hearing her scream his name as she flew over the edge. She was an addiction he didn't want to get rid of.

"Clark." Lois whispered. Her body was heating to a boiling point, her breath caught and she felt it. The wave of pleasure rushed through her, it was so overwhelming that she couldn't even breathe, let alone scream out the name that was running through her mind.

"That's it." Seeing her pleasure magnified his until he felt his orgasm at the base of his spine. "Shit Lo." Clark said on a groan, burying his face in the croak of her neck.

Once she had her breath Lois removed her legs from around his neck, wrapping them around his waist. She kissed him, tasting his lips with her tongue.

"Damn Smallville." She said smiling. "I knew there was a reason I married you."

"You weren't so bad yourself Lane." Clark said. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before rolling to the side, pulling her against his chest.

"So how did your lunch with Chlo go?"

"I didn't tell her."

"I didn't say you did." Clark looked at her. "Okay so maybe I thought that you might crack under pressure. Seeing as how you're a boy scout I didn't think you'd be good at the whole lying thing. Though you are good at keeping secrets aren't you."

"I thought you said you understand."

"I do. Doesn't mean that I'm not gonna use it against you every chance I get."

……………………………………………………………………………….

**Flashback (Vegas)**

"Come on Smallville. This whole cloak and mystery thing is getting old." Lois was getting irritated. The moment she had walked out of the bathroom dressed in the black gown Clark had placed a blindfold over her eyes.

"Patience is a virtue Lane. Oh, wait its Kent now." Clark pulled off of the blindfold, watching her face for her reaction.

Lois looked at the sight before her. They were on the roof of their hotel. Clark had set up a small round table beside the pool that was littered with rose petals. The candles on the table were unnecessary since the light from the pool was bright enough for them to see.

"Didn't know that you were such a romantic Smallville."

"There's a lot about me you don't know. But I want to tell you." Clark placed a hand on the small of Lois's back guiding her to the table.

He pulled out her chair waiting for her to sit before pushing it back in.

"Steak?" Lois asked with a raised eyebrow as she uncovered her plate. A nice t-bone with a garden salad on the side.

"You like steak."

"I know." Lois watched Clark fill her glass with red wine, feeling something tug at her heart. She pushed the feeling aside, picking up her glass to take a long sip.

"You never asked me about the flying." Clark said looking at her from across the table.

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready." Lois said cutting into her steak. "You ready to tell me?"

"Yeah. I'm just not sure if you'll believe me. Or how you'll react."

"One; I think after the whole flying thing that I have no other choice but to believe you. Two; don't be worried. If I was gonna freak I would have done so by now."

"You say that now, but you might…"

"Yeah I might. But neither of us will know until you tell me. So out with it."

Clark took a deep breath before just blurting it out. "I'm an alien."

Lois's hand paused in mid-air, the fork dangling. "Okay." She said after a moment.

"Okay?" Clark asked perplexed.

"I was thinking meter-freak. But, okay." Lois took another sip of wine. "So you like from Mars or something."

"You think I'm joking."

"No actually I don't. I honestly think that you are telling the truth, which probably should worry me."

Clark studied her, trying to figure her out which was a useless task. He hadn't figured Lois Lane out yet and he didn't think he would be doing so anytime soon.

"Krypton."

"What?"

"I'm from a planet called Krypton."

"Where is it?"

"The planet was destroyed just after my parents sent me here in my spaceship."

Lois wanted to laugh, but she didn't. Because everything in her was screaming that he was telling the truth.

"So you're an alien. And you can fly." Lois said nodding. "Anything else I should know.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

**Present**

Lois got up, putting on a red silk robe on her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Clark asked folding his hands behind his head.

"Hungry." Lois searched for her sweat pants. "Thought we could order in." She was in the living room but she didn't raise her voice to loud, knowing that he could hear her.

Finding her pants Lois stuck her hand in the pockets looking for…ah, found it. She slipped her ring onto her finger before gathering their clothes, taking them into her room.

"I was thinking Chinese." Lois said, she moved to her dresser, she twirled the ring around her finger, reluctant to take it off.

"Want me to call?"

Lois nodded. "Would you?" She pulled out another pair of sweat pants, these ones gray, and a man's buttoned down plaid shirt from her top drawer. "Weres your ring?"

"On my finger." Clark answered as he picked up her land line to order.

Lois turned, she hadn't notice him wearing it earlier. "Were you wearing it earlier?"

He nodded. "It was in my pocket I put it on before we got…distracted." He quickly dialed the local Chinese restaurant that she ordered from all the time. He ordered Orange Chicken, Chicken Lo Mein, Moo Goo Gai Pan, Kung Pao Chicken with a side of egg rolls and spring rolls. The food she ordered all the time. "Half-an-hour."

"Enough time for a shower." Lois said starting out of the bedroom. Noticing he wasn't following Lois paused. "Gonna join me are what Smallville."

"What's taking you so long Mrs. Kent?" Clark called out, his voice coming from the bathroom.

Lois felt her heart flip at being called Mrs. Kent. "Not fair."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The water pounding down on them was starting to cool but neither noticed as Clark held her close. He felt her bite down on his shoulder, her nails raking down his back. He groaned deep in his chest as Lois began to ride him faster, harder, her hips slapping against his in a way that he thought most have been painful for her.

Lois braced her knees wider against the floor of the tub. She licked at his neck, sucking at him as she rocked against him.

"Door." Clark groaned out.

"What?"

"Some…damn…someone's at the door."

"They can wait." Lois said. She was so close.

Clark reached between their bodies taking her cl*t between his fingers.

"Clark!" Lois was unable to hold back the scream as she shook with the force of her orgasm.

Lois came around him, triggering his. He held her tightly as he came inside her.

Lois shuddered as a tiny trimmer of after affect ran through her. "Door?"

"Yeah." Clark gently removed her from his lap, standing her stepped out of the tub. He dried off before super-speeding to the bedroom, throwing on his jeans, and then heading to the door. Clark paid for the food, taking the food from the teenager before heading to the kitchen.

"Finally." Lois said coming into the kitchen, drying her hair with a towel.

"Like you were worried about the time. You were too busy to even notice someone was at the door."

"Yeah, but they didn't know that." She pulled out a beer and a can of soda from the fridge, picking up paper plates before following Clark into the living room. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Clark nodded as he began plating the food, putting a little bit on each plate and two egg rolls on Lois's. "Let's watch the new Friday the 13th."

She handed Clark his beer, putting her soda on the table as she moved towards the entertainment center. Lois put in the movie before joining Clark on the couch.

They were twenty minutes into the movie, the food consumed, the leftovers still sitting on the table because neither wanted to get up to put them away. A knock on the door made Lois jump slightly. It wasn't that she was scared, it was the fact that neither of them had spoken both enjoying the movie too much, so the knocking was so sudden that it had startled her. She ignored it, snuggling deeper into Clark's embrace. The sound of a key in the lock made her sit up. The chain stopped the door from opening all the way.

"Lo open up."

Lois sighed as she pushed herself up off of the couch. Alone time was over.

……………………………………………………………………………………


	8. Chapter 7 Part Two and One

**Chapter Seven Part One- Three's Company…..**

Clark watched Lois make her way to the door, tugging her wedding band off as she reached it. He touched his, unwilling to take it off but doing so because it was what she needed.

He wanted to tell. To let everyone know that she was his and he was hers. They hadn't even been home for a whole day and he was already tired of pretending that they were just friends. He had no idea how he'd make it a month. But if it was what Lois wanted than he would try.

Lois looked back at Clark, her hand resting on the doorknob. "Smallville." Lois whispered.

"What?" He asked looking up at her as he placed his ring in his pocket.

"Shirt." She loved the sight of him without a shirt but she didn't think they'd be able to pull it off with him sitting there half-dressed.

He looked down, finally understanding, he stood heading to the bedroom to grab a shirt.

Lois slipped her ring into her pocket as she pushed the door shut so that she could undo the chain, she pulled the door, leaving it open as she went back to the couch.

"Hey." Chloe said as she stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind her. "What's with the chain?"

"Don't know." Lois said with a shrug. "Guess Smallville must have done it." Lois hated lying to her cousin. So to ease her mind a little she peppered her lies with truth, that way she didn't feel _as _bad.

"Clarks here?" Chloe asked as she sat her purse and keys down on the coffee table, dropping onto the couch beside Lois.

"Mmmhmm." Lois nodded. "Came by for a movie night."

"And I wasn't invited?" Chloe asked picking up a fast food container.

"Was last minute. Besides shouldn't you be spending time with Jimmy? You know your fiancé."

"Yeah but I wanted to talk to you, but seeing as how Clark's here…"

"You can't talk with me here Chlo?" Clark asked coming into the living room, his blue button down covering his chest.

Lois was sad to have the sight of him hidden from her.

"Hey Clark. No offense but, no, I can't." Chloe said with a small smile.

"I could leave if you want." Clark said beginning to pick up and put away the leftover food.

"You're not going anywhere Smallville." Lois said, she was hoping to somehow send Chlo on her way so that they could finish their evening alone. "Whatever Chlo needs to talk about she can say in front of both us. Right Chloe?"

Chloe was taken aback by that. Since when did Lois include Clark in their conversations? "Ah, I guess." She grabbed the carton of orange chicken before Clark could pick it up.

"So what do you need to talk about Chloe?" Lois asked. She picked up her can of soda to find it empty. "Get me another one while you're in there Smallville." Lois said as Clark went into the kitchen to put away the food.

"I wanted to ask you about Vegas." Chloe said, using a chopstick to pick up a piece of chicken and place it in her mouth.

"Of course you did." Lois said taking the soda from Clark. "There's nothing more to tell you Chlo."

"I'm not buying that coming from you anymore than I did when Clark said it." She was about to go back to picking at the orange chicken when she paused, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Clark. He was looking at Lois out of the corner of his eye, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. It was the blush that gave him a way without it she probably wouldn't have noticed, but now that she did….Chloe turned her head to look at Lois. She was flushed, her neck and cheeks red with heat and since the air conditioner was one it was in no way hot in here, the only reason Chloe could come with that Lois would be flushed with heat was….damn she knew it. No matter how much Clark had denied it. There was definitely something going on between the two of them. "Why don't you two just tell me?"

"Tell you what Chlo?" Lois asked fighting the urge to fan herself. This was ridiculous. They had just had sex only an hour ago and yet here she was becoming wet with desire just at the sight of him. There had to be something wrong with her, I mean it couldn't be natural, how much she wanted him.

"Whatever it is that the two of you are keeping from me."

"We're not keeping anything from you." Lois said. She was surprised by the urge to tell her the truth. But she fought it. She wasn't ready. Not yet. She wanted to enjoy their new found…whatever it was…before they had to deal with people questioning it.

"Sure and I'm a red-head." Chloe said with a roll of her eyes. "I don't know why you feel like you have to keep it from me. You two getting together would be a good thing."

"I promise Chlo, if me and Smallville get together you will be the first to know. Well actually you would be the third, 'cause we would know before you, but you get the idea." 'Oh, I am so going to hell' Lois thought, hoping the Chlo would forgive them when the time came.

Chloe still didn't believe them, but she also couldn't believe that Lois would lie to her. They were more than cousins they were like sisters, they told each other everything. If Lo was being less than truthful with her there had to be a good reason behind it. And Chloe knew her cuz; if Lois and Clark _had_ gotten together it would take some time for her to get use to it. So she would reign in her reporter instincts, let it be and wait until they were ready to tell. "Fine."

"What?" Lois asked in surprised. She had been prepared for Chloe to hit harder at them and push to know the truth. Not for her to agree and just let it go.

"I said fine. You say there's nothing to tell, there's nothing to tell. Not that I believe that, so when you're ready to tell me, I'll be here."

…………………………………………………………………………………

Clark shifted on the couch, wrapping his arm around Lois's waist, bringing her against him more fully. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing deeply, pulling in the scent of her into his lungs. She smelled like her body soap, strawberry and spice. Naughty and nice. It was like Lois herself, though she tended to be more naughty than the nice.

"You two look so cute together."

The sound of Chloe's voice made Clark's eyes open and awoken Lois. She sat up, extracting herself from Clark's embrace. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to remember how she had wound up on the couch wrapped around Smallville. Lois had purposefully sat on the floor with Chlo while they watched movies, just in case they fell asleep to keep herself from ending up how she had woken up. Apparently it hadn't worked.

"Ah, hey Chlo." Lois said cautiously. She knew that they wouldn't hear the end of this.

"Uh-huh. You two still trying to sale the 'nothing happened' line?" Chloe asked as she watched them with a smile.

"It's not a line Chlo." Clark said standing to stretch.

"Still not buying it but whatever." Chloe said letting it go. She wouldn't push them, if she knew Lois she would just clam up and it would be harder for her to get anything out of her. And Clark…well she wasn't use to Clark keeping things from her so she didn't what he would do. "I was thinking that we could go to the diner for breakfast, or…" She looked at her watch. "…more accurately an early lunch since it's almost one."

"Sounds good." Lois said. He glanced at Clark quickly as she stood, gathering the soda cans and beer bottle on the table, taking them into the kitchen.

"I'll meet you at the diner. I'm going to head to the farm, take care of chores that need to be done, change clothes." Clark said heading to the door.

"It's almost a three hour drive back to the farm Smallville." Lois said, temporarily forgetting all that she had just found out about Clark.

"Wasn't planning on driving Lois." Clark said with a small smile as he exited the apartment in a barely seen blue and black blur.

"Oh." Lois said. She stood there for a moment stunned that she could have forgotten, even for a second. "I really need some coffee." Lois said going to the freshly made put. She filled a mug and drank it black, her eyes closing as the caffeine hit her system.

"You two really are cute together." Chloe said, she dodged the roll that Lois threw at her smiling knowingly.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Seven Part Two- ….Four is a crowd…..**

"Hey bright eyes." Jimmy said reaching the booth that the three were seated at, leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

"We're here to Olsen." Lois said in mild annoyance as the kiss lingered.

Jimmy pulled back from his girl, blushing slightly. "Hi Lois. Clark."

"Jimmy." Clark said. "Ignore Lois she apparently woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"That might be because I didn't sleep on a bed last night Smallville." Lois said, rubbing her tense neck. As much as she had enjoyed begin in Clark's arms, that damn couch was a killer.

"My point exactly." Clark said winking at Lois. His hand slipped into his pocket and he fingered the metal of his wedding band. He knew he shouldn't be caring it around, but if he couldn't wear it he at least wanted it close at hand.

"You all ready to order?" The red-headed waitress. She had a deep southern accent that sounded more like she was from Texas than from Kansas.

"I'll have a bacon omelet, with a side of hash browns, and a cup of orange juice." Lois said handing the waitress the menu. She tuned out the others orders as the smell of burnt eggs hit her. The smell made her stomach roll, vomit made its way up the back of her throat. Lois pushed out of the booth, running as fast as her feet could carry her to the back of the diner and into the ladies room. She made it just in time, pushing into a stall. She threw up the limited contents of her stomach, soon her body was quaking with as her stomach tried to face up something that wasn't there. As suddenly as it had it her, it ended just as suddenly. She flushed the toilet, making her way to the sink. She splashed her face with cool water, rinsing her mouth out, as she finally noticed Chloe's presence beside her.

"You okay Lo?" Chloe asked concerned.

"Yeah." Lois looked at her cousin's reflection in the mirror, drying her face with a paper towel. "A little upset stomach is all. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Lois threw the towel into a garbage can next to the sink as she turned.

"Feeling up to eating?"

"After that. Definitely." Lois threw her arm around Chloe's shoulder as they made their way back to their booth. Lois looked at Clark, she could see the worry in his eyes. She smiled at him reassuringly as she slid on the seat.

"You okay?" Clark asked. He was barely able to keep his emotions in check.

She nodded taking a swig of orange juice. "Yeah." She picked up her fork as the smell of her food hit her, this time making her hungry. She paused as she realized that they were watching her. "I'm fine."

Chloe and Jimmy turned towards their food but Clark didn't. He continued to watch her for a moment. When she had run off to the bathroom he had wanted to race after her, but for once Chloe had been faster than him so he had resigned himself to sit and wait. Now he studied her trying to figure out if she was really okay.

Feeling his eyes on her Lois sat down her fork, looking up at him. "I'm fine Smallville. Promise."

After a moment Clark began to eat, tabling it until they were alone.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"I'm fine Clark." Lois said moving to sit on the couch. After brunch with Chloe and Jimmy they had headed to the farm. This time driving. Clark had suggested coming to the house because they would have more privacy there, it wasn't likely Chloe would be popping up unannounced…or at least not for a few hours. As for anyone else, he had said that the only other person that came over without calling first was Lois.

"So you keep saying." Clark said standing in front of her.

"And why is it that you think I would lie?"

"I don't think you're lying. I'm just worried. Can't a husband be worried about his wife."

"Sure." Lois said, pulling on his arm to seat him next to her. "But maybe you have forgotten who you've married. So let me introduce you, hi I'm Lois Lane...Kent. And even I admit that I tend to get into a little trouble. Occasionally."

Clark couldn't help but laugh at that. "Little? Occasionally?"

"Can it Smallville." Lois said with no real heat. "The point is that if you're going to worry you should save it for when there is something for you to worry about."

Clark knew she was right. Lois had a knack for finding trouble that scared him to no end. He had been reluctant to tell her his secret for fear of putting her in the same danger that Chloe had occasionally been in for knowing. But now he hoped that her knowing would keep her out trouble. "Fine." Clark said as he cupped the back of her head, dragging her closer. He licked her lips lightly before kissing her deeply.

Lois moaned into his mouth as he teased the roof of her mouth with his tongue. His hands pushed her jacket off of her shoulders. He leaned her back against the cushions, moving over her their mouths never leaving each others.

Clark's hands began to snake up under her shirt and she stopped him, pulling away slowly to stand.

"Lois-" Clark began, stopping when she placed a finger over his lips.

Lois smiled seductively at him, slowly, teasingly, removing her clothing, starting with her shoes and going up, until she stood only in her black-lace bra and panties.

She straddled him, one knee on each side of his thighs, bringing her center against his hard cock that tented his shorts. She nipped at his lips as she undid his shirt. She smoothed her hands up his chest, loving the feeling of his hard muscles beneath her palms. She made her way down his chest, not bothering to remove the shirt. Kissing and licking her way downwards, stopping only to suck and nip at his pebbled nipples before continuing. Her mouth came in contact with his belt and she smiled, feeling him tense up and his breath hitch.

"Lo…you-" He went quite as she reached into his pants.

She grinned up at him, stroking him a few time, watching the desire play out on his face.

"Up." Lois said after a moment.

She pulled his jeans down off of his hips as he lifted them making it easier for her. Lois undid his shoes, pulling them and his jeans off. She pushed open his thighs, kneeling between them.

"Lois…I…I never."

"Never?" She asked stroking him, she opened her mouth letting her warm breath flow over him.

Clark felt a shiver race across his back as he shook his head. "Never."

"Well you're in for a treat Smallville." Lois said huskily, lowering her mouth.

Clark groaned at the feeling of her tongue on the head of his cock. His hands bunched in the sofa cushions as she licked him to his base, then swirled her tongue around him as she came back up, getting him wet as she played with his balls. "Lo." He said on a moan as she took him into her mouth, enveloping him in warm silkiness.

Lois moaned around his cock as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking on Clark lightly. It felt so good having him in her mouth, feeling him in the back of her throat.

"Lois." Clark growled out as she moved her mouth to so that she had only the tip of him between her lips. She sucked hard, flickering her tongue across his slit. "Oh, god." 'Damn she was good'. He could feel himself start to tense with his impending orgasm. But he didn't want to come. Not without her.

He pulled her up by her shoulders, making her release him.

"I wasn't done." Lois said with a pout that quickly vanished as he took her mouth.

Clark slid a hand between their bodies, he pushed a finger up inside her, a little surprised at how wet she was.

"Ride me Lo." Clark whispered.

Lois gripped him positioning him below her as she brought herself down on him. He slid into her with a delicious fraction. Lois held still, enjoying the feeling of him hard and deep inside her.

Clark took her waist between his hands. "Now Lo."

Lois gripped the back of the couch as she lifted her hips slowly. She threw back her head as she began f*cking him harder. Her fingers went into his hair, their mouth inches apart. She rode him, her breath hitching as he cupped her breast, teasing her nipples.

He could feel his impending orgasm at the base of his spine as he kissed her, his tongue mimicking the action that was happening down below. He cupped her ass with both hands bring her down against him as he thrustted up into her.

"Oh Clark." Lois gasped out as she tightened around him. She shook with the force of her orgasm, biting down on his bottom lip.

Clark groaned, kissing her deeply, holding her tight to hip as he came hard, his whole body tensing up.

"Mmm." Lois let her tongue trail across Clark's lips as she pulled back from the kiss.

Clark grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him when she moved to get up and start to dress.

"Where do you think you're going?" Clark asked. She nipped at her throat feeling desire rush through him once again. 'This is insane' Clark thought. He wanted her all the time, the intensity of them scared him a little.

"I was thinking about heading back to Metropolis and putting in sometime at the Planet." Lois said even though she put up no fight.

"It's a three hour drive back to the city."

"I know that Smallville."

"And we just got her only an hour ago."

"I know that as well Smallville."

"Plus its Saturday."

Lois turned in Clark's arms looking at him with raised eyebrows. "You got a point in there somewhere Smallville?"

"It can wait till Monday."

"But…"

"We don't get to be…married out there. We should enjoy it while we have the time alone."

Lois knew what Clark meant. She wanted to enjoy them while they could, but she had taken off Wednesday and obviously hadn't gone in on Thursday or Friday so she should…wait. Lois finally decided. Monday would be soon enough to get yelled at.

"Fine Smallville. I'm all yours and your mines until the real world intrudes."

Clark smiled at her, he had honestly expected her to argue that she had a story that she need to work on and it couldn't wait. The desire blazed as he stood, pulling her with him as he moved towards the stares. For a moment he considered that maybe he was calling it desire when it was really something much deeper, but he pushed those thoughts away he wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready to admit how he felt even if in the back if his mind he knew he loved her. He would enjoy them for now until they were ready for the next step.

……………………………………………………………………………………


	9. MINChapter The Accident

**The Accident….**

**A/N: This chapter is very short. The shortest yet. Its more of a mini-chapter that leads into Chapter Eight which will be a three parter and I'll have them all posted before the end of the day. **

Two Weeks Later-Wednesday

Lois shut down her computer, grabbed her stuff and headed out of the Planet. She was exhausted, which probably had something to do with the fact that she hadn't had a whole night's sleep since her and Clark had come back home. Not that she was complaining. Sex with Smallville was…incredible. She wouldn't give it up for anything, not even for a few extra hours of sleep. The only problem was the sneaking around. Clark would come and get Lois around midnight and take her to the farm where she would spend the night, then her would take her back to her apartment sometime around dawn. She was getting tired of it, literally.

Lois had a feeling that she wouldn't be getting the month that she had been wanting. It was getting harder and harder to keep up the charade. She had no clue how they had managed for this long…well yes she did. Because they weren't. Chloe was suspicious. Oliver was suspicious. Jimmy was suspicious. The three of them just didn't know the extent of what Lois and Clark were keeping to themselves. But they would soon.

Lois had thought about it all day, while she didn't manage to get any work done she had decided that it was time for them to tell. She had waited to see if they could work. And they did. Her feelings for Clark didn't go away when they came back, in fact with time they had deepened. She still wasn't ready to say it out loud, but she had admitted it to herself.

She was in love with Clark Kent. Smallville, _her_ Smallville. It scared her, because she had no idea when it had happened, but she was certain that it had been before Vegas. As much as she had tried to rationalize it away she knew it was true. She loved him and she had for awhile.

That plus Lois was beginning to think that maybe…she cut of the thought reluctant to think it even though she knew she would have to face it sooner or later. But at the moment she liked later.

Lois started her car just as her cell phone rang. She smiled as she checked the displayed name.

"Hey Smallville." She held the phone between her check and shoulder, backing up out of the space and out of the parking lot.

"Where are you?"

"Just now leaving the Planet."

"So you won't be here until, what, 8:00?"

"More than likely seeing as its only now going on five." Lois slowed to a stop as the light turned red. "I'll probably stop by my apartment and grab some clothes."

"I don't remember inviting you to spend the night." Lois may have not been able to see him but she could hear the smile come through his words.

"Funny, smart ass." Lois said with a small laugh.

"You would know."

"Shut it Smallville." She said rolling her eyes as the light turned green. "See you in a little bit." She flipped her phone shut as she rolled through the intersection.

Her breath caught as she watched in horror, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She heard the blare of the horn, the sound of the tires screeching as the driver of the SUV tried to stop. But it was too late. Lois was blinded by the light of the SUV's head lights. She heard the crashing sound of metal against metal as the frame of the car twisted around her body at the impact. She felt her world turning upside down as her small car was flipped through the air. She heard the windows break as the car came to a land on its roof. She cried out at the feeling of shards of glass cutting into her skin, she could feel blood flow down her skin to drip onto the roof.

Lois heard the blaring of sirens and voices coming closer as her eyes drifted close. Clark was the last thing she thought as her mind went blank.

……………………………………………………………………………………


	10. Chapter Eight Part one and Two

**Chapter Eight Part One…That Told…**

Lois. Something was wrong. The words raced through Clark's mind, hitting him hard.

He had been about to put the bottle of champagne into the bucket of ice water so that it would be perfectly chilled for dinner when he froze. His whole body tensing up as a strong feeling of foreboding rushed through him. He couldn't hear it. The one sound he always heard, even if he wasn't looking for it. But now he couldn't hear it and the realization sent a massive wave of fear through him, making him drop the bottle. It crashed against the hard floor of the kitchen, the glass breaking, the liquid spilling out over Clark's shoes. He ignored the wet feeling as he focused his whole being. He needed to find it, because if he couldn't….the thought was stopped as his heart sped up. There. Found it. It was faint and going quickly.

In a split second Clark was out the door, a few seconds passed and he was standing in downtown Metropolis a few feet away from the accident. His heart lurched at the sight. The car was upside down, the frame was bent at awkward angles. The other car had hit her on the driver side. Clark didn't give it a second thought. Moving faster than the eye could see he was beside the car, wrenching the mangled down off its hinges. He pulled on the seatbelt and it gave away easily. A second hadn't passed and he had her in his arms he could feel her blood seeping through his shirt, super-speeding towards Met-Gen.

"Help." Clark bellowed out when he stood in the ER a moment later. "I need help."

A flurry of activity answered his cries. A nurse took Lois from his arms, placing her on a gurney as doctors rushed over, calling out things Clark didn't understand nor did he care about.

"What happen?" A nurse asked coming over to Clark.

"Car accident." He said his voice breaking a little. He didn't take his eyes off her once.

"We should have you looked at." The nurse said taking note of the blood that covered his shirt.

"I'm fine. It's all…It's all hers." Clark breathed deeply. He couldn't break, he needed to stay strong.

They started to wheel her through a pair of doors and Clark moved to follow.

"Sir…Sir. You can't go back there." A pair of hands on his arm made him pause. He looked down at the short red-headed nurse. "You have to wait out here. They'll take care of her, but you have to wait out here."

Clark nodded. It was a few minutes before he moved to sit in the waiting area, pulling out his cell phone.

"Chloe-".

………………………………………………………………………………………

Chloe rushed through the doors of the ER her heart pounding wildly. She had been in a haze of panic ever since receiving Clark's call. She was thankful that Jimmy had been there. If he hadn't Chloe wasn't sure that she would have been capable of driving.

She spotted him easily, his tall form a beacon in the crowd of people. She saw the doctor coming towards him, she hurried towards them with a glance at her watch.

It had only been thirty-minutes since she got his call. The doctor coming to see him after only half-an-hour can't be good…can it? Chloe pushed the thought aside as she got closer.

"Are you family?"

Chloe opened her mouth as she came to a stopped beside Clark. She knew that the doctor would only talk to family. She was about to tell him that she was Lois's cousin when Clark beat her.

"I'm her husband."

……………………………………………………………………………………

"_I'm her husband_." Clark knew that Chloe was there. Knew that there was no way that she hadn't heard him, but he didn't care. He needed to know how Lois was doing. He could hear the beat of her heart, it was stronger now, more steady. That knowledge took the worst edge off of his panic, but he couldn't relax completely until he saw for himself that she was going to be okay. "How is she?"

"She's doing remarkably fine considering the condition she arrived in." The doctor told him honestly. "She's stable. You'll be able to see her in another half-an-hour when she's settled into a room."

Clark nodded. "Thank you."

The doctor patted him on the shoulder before hitting back through the double doors.

He sat down heavily on the chair, not really noticing Chloe who was standing beside him, staring.

"Clark?"

"Yeah Chlo?" Clark asked his head still in his hands.

"There something you want to tell me?"

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Eight Part Two-Surprise. Surprise.**

Clark stood beside Lois's bed staring in disbelief. The doctors were confused and stumped and Clark had no idea what to do about it.

Her doctor had told him that she should have needed hours of surgery to repair the internal injuries that she should have had. Her blood pressure had been low and the only thing that had pointed to was internal bleeding. They had even done an MRI to confirm it. But when they got her to the operating room and opened her they had found nothing. Nothing at all. She was perfectly fine. They had closed her back up stumped and confused. The fact that her external injuries were healing by the moment did help matters much.

Clark had no idea how it had happened or why. But he was damn glad it did.

"Hey Smallville." The sound of her voice was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You almost were one." Clark said moving closer to the bed. He took her hand, holding onto her tightly. "But you're fine."

Lois frowned at his tone of voice. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked confused. "You weren't hoping to get out of this marriage by having me die on you, were you?"

"That's not funny."

"I'm sorry. But you're really confusing me." She pushed herself up. She was sore. A whole-hell of a lot but other than that she was fine.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah. A big ass SUV crashed into me."

Clark swallowed hard. "You car was totaled."

Lois remembered her car flipping through the air. The metal frame twisting around her. "I…but I'm fine."

Clark nodded.

"I shouldn't be fine."

"No. You shouldn't. At least not as quickly."

Lois wondered on that. Not that she wasn't thankful, she _so _was, but she shouldn't be able to sit up and talk so soon after. Hell, she shouldn't even be awake. Yet here she was. She wondered if it had anything to do with…. "I'm pregnant."

She said the words so quickly that Clark almost didn't catch them. "You're-"

"Pregnant. Yeah."

Clark almost fainted with that information. Not because he wasn't happy. But because he could have lost them both. Her and their unborn child. That thought led Clark to another. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with his child. His _half _–kryptonian child, which would be just as indestructible as he was. Was it possible? Could she have gained the healing through their child? He would have to ask Jor-El.

"Say something. Please." Lois didn't like the nervousness she felt at his silence. She wanted him to say something, anything to break the silence.

Clark smiled at her before leaning towards her and taking her lips with his. He kissed her lovingly as he finally let go of the worry and panic that had held him since the moment he realized he couldn't hear it. But he heard it now. Loud and clear. He didn't want to ever go without the sound of her heartbeat.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two pull apart.

"Lo. You so have some explaining to do."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Lois sat down on her couch with a big smile on her face. She had never been so damn happy to be home. She had no idea how Clark had done it. But his Detective friend had shown up and the next thing she knew she was being released from the hospital. The doctors hadn't even questioned her about her amazing healing. Not that she hadn't been questioned rigorously. Chloe had been intent on knowing everything. To say the least she was angry with them for keeping it from her and lying to her. Though she said that she understood why Lois had wanted to keep it a secret. She had given Lois and Clark a ride to her apartment then left, saying that they needed time alone. Which was true, but Lois had been expecting Chloe to fight to stay. Though it wouldn't have been needed. Lois was fine and mostly healed. But more importantly her baby was fine. Lois didn't want to think about the fact that she could have lost it. That scared her more than the possibility that she could have died.

"Hungry." The sound of Clark's voice drew her attention to the kitchen where he stood, her eyes went to his hands on the counter of the island that stood between the kitchen and the living room. He was wearing his ring.

"Yeah. I could eat." She pushed up from the couch, heading to her bedroom.

"Do you still have those steaks?"

"I sure as hell didn't make them. So I guess so." Lois went to her bedroom. She opened a drawer, taking out the blue ring box that was hidden under her shirts. She slipped on her wedding band as she walked back out into the front of the apartment. She watched as Clark season the steak. She walked up behind him sliding her arms around his waist. "I love you." There she said it.

Clark froze for half a second, surprised by her words. Of all of the surprises that there had been today, that was by far the best. Clark turned and took her in his arms. He smoothed his tongue over her lips before slipping it pass them to taste her. He picked her up, caring her into the bedroom. Dinner could wait.

………………………………………………………………………………..

By the time they reached the bedroom he had her gloriously naked. He laid her down on the bed then moved over her. He kissed her, making love to her mouth as he played with her body. He teased her nipples until they were hard and pointed. He moved down her body, caressing her with his tongue. He opened her legs wider, moving between them. He kissed up one thigh, nipping and licking her flesh all the way. He skimmed the part of her he wanted to taste the most, instead kissing down her other thigh.

"Clark." Lois begged. She was so hot. So ready. It would only take one touch of his tongue to send her over the edge.

"What?" He smoothed a finger over her wet center, spreading her juices. He loved how wet she got for him. All he had to do was touch her and she was ready. "What do you want Lo?"

"Taste me."

Clark groaned as he lowered his mouth to her. He taste exploding on his mouth as he slid his tongue over her cl*t. He slid a hand up her stomach, taking a breast in his hand as he ate her. She tasted so damn good. Clark couldn't get enough.

Lois gripped the sheets, her legs opening wider as she lifted her hips. She was so damn hot. Her blood was boiling with desire. He slid his tongue inside her and she tensed up. She threw her head back. "Clark!" She screamed his name as she came, her whole body shaking.

Clark moved up her body slowly as she calmed down. He made sure her eyes were open as she was looking at him before sliding into her. He bit back a groan as he was sheathed in her wet, tight heat. He thrustted into her over and over. Holding her gaze as he made love to her, pushing them both closer and closer to the edge.

He felt her tightening around him. He could feel himself harden even more as he felt his orgasm race through him.

"I love you too."

…………………………………………………………………………………..


	11. ChapterEight PartThree Two Half's Equal?

Chapter Eight Part Three-Two Half's Equal…?

Sorry for taking so long to update. FORGIVE ME???? 

Chapter nine, ten, and eleven shall be up tomorrow (Sunday) afternoon. PROMISE.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Clark sat on the bed beside his wife, watching her as she slept, and thinking over everything he had learned on his trip to the fortress. Jor-El had known a lot about what was happening with the baby and the information took most of the worry from Clark. Now all he needed to do was tell her what he had found out. Because if what Jor-El had said was true, then Lois's amazing healing was only the beginning. He wasn't sure how she would take the news. He knew she had no problem with the fact that he was an alien, hell the thought seemed to even excite her. But being married to an alien and becoming half-one was two different things.

Because that was what was happening to Lois.

The only way that a female human could safely carry a kryptonian child, even if it was half-and-half, to full term was if her DNA was altered and she, in a sense, became half-kryptonian. The baby would help with that, seeing as Lois's and the baby shared blood. Soon (according to Jor-El) Lois would gain super-speed and super-strength. Jor-El had been unsure of whether or not Lois would gain any of the other abilities Clark had. Apparently it was different with every birth and seeing as how a female human having a half-kryptonian baby had only happened twice to Jor-El's knowledge, he had said there wasn't enough data to make an accurate guess.

Clark tensed up momentarily as Lois shifted onto her back; her eyes fluttering open. He took a deep breath, he'd tell her now; it was better to get it over with now than to drag it out. And if Clark new Lois (which he liked to think he did) then she would want to talk to Jor-El herself. Clark was starting to think that it would have been a good idea to have taken her with him the first time.

"Hey." Lois said smiling up at her handsome husband, that word still jarred her a little. Lois wondered if there was anyone that didn't know by now. Because neither she nor Clark had told Chloe to keep the information to herself, so she would more than likely have told Olsen when she got home than the two of them probably told anyone else that they might have talked to. Lois was just grateful that it had been nearing 1:00 A.M. when Chloe had dropped them off, so changes of anyone having had called her was slim. "What's the matter?" She frowned finally noticing the strange way he was looking at her. That, plus the fact that he had yet to kiss her good morning (something she hated to do before she got a chance to brush her teeth), told Lois that something was wrong.

Clark laid a hand on her stomach, caressing her belly. "I talked to Jar-El."

"Okay." She said slowly. Was that a good or bad thing?

"I wanted to know what was happening with you, so I went to see him."

"And you didn't take me?"

"You were sleep."

"Excuses, excuses." Lois laid a hand on top of his were it still covered her belly. "So, you going to tell me what he said or do I have to guess?"

"I'm going to tell you-"

Lois waited for him to continue. When they had been sitting there in silence for almost three minutes she prompted him to speak. "Smallville, just tell me. Can't be _that _bad. I mean come on I'm already having an aliens baby, what could else you tell me that would make me run now?"

Clark prayed that she meant that. "He said that your molecular structure was changing."

"Molecular structure?" Lois was a little confused, not because she didn't know what DNA was, but because she had been fearful that he had found out something was wrong with the baby. Wait he said that changing. "Changing into what?"

"Something less human and more like me." Clark said after a moment. "Your DNA strand is slowly gaining four more chromosomes. That plus its losing it's a lot of junk DNA."

Lois tried to process that information. "So…I'm becoming like you?"

Clark nodded. He didn't hear any disgust, or fear, or hate, or any of the other things in her voice that he had expected to hear. It was just a question, plain and simple, and that made Clark want to sigh in relief. "Kind of. It more 'half-human half-kryptonian. Like the baby."

Lois nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" Clark asked in surprise. "That's it? No demanding for me to take you to speak to Jor-El yourself?"

"Would me going all the way to the Arctic even if you can get us there in five seconds or whatever, would it make a difference? Change anything? Would Jor-El tell me something he failed to mention to you?"

"Probably not."

"Then yeah, all I've got is okay for you." Lois said.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" Clark asked leaning over her.

"I hear aliens don't need luck."

"I think your thinking of leprechauns."

"Eh. Leprechauns, kryptonians same difference."

Clark chuckled as he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

………………………………………………………………………………

"You have to tell Chloe." Lois said finishing off her sandwich. They were going out to eat; their first date (well at least their first since coming home), but Lois was starving.

Clark had been trying to break a record or something. Since telling her that she was slowly but surely becoming half-alien and that it was more than likely to be permanent, he hadn't let her leave the bed once. Today's morning and evening love making had been more intense than any other time before. Knowing that she was now more durable Clark hadn't held back as much as he use to. And at the moment Lois was thankful for her new found healing; otherwise she was sure she wouldn't have been able to move let alone sit or walk. She flushed with heat just thinking about how hard he had f*cked her and how good it had been. It was always good, always, but today he had broken her bed. That last though sent desire rushing through her; she could feel herself becoming wet with want.

"Tell Chloe what?" The sound of his voice pulled her back to the here and now and made her squirm in her chair.

"Huh? Oh, about what's going on with me."

Clark made a face. "Why do I have to tell her."

"Because."

"Because what?" Clark countered wanting to see what she would come up with.

"Because I'm your wife and I said so. Isn't that enough of a reason?"

The wife card. Damn it. "Are you scared of her Lo? Scared that she'll be angry?"

"I don't know how she'll react, which is why you're going to tell her. I told her about us getting married; only fair."

"You didn't tell her she found out when she overheard me talking to the doctor!"

Lois waved that off. "Splitting hairs Smallville. I still told her the details and had to feel her wrath at having had kept it from her."

"So did I." Clark said.

"Not the point."

"How can you use it as an argument but I can't use it for one as well?"

"Because I'm already using it, get your own." Lois said smiling sweetly at him. "Besides if she hits you, you won't feel it."

"You probably wouldn't either at this point." Clark muttered watching her accidently cut herself on the knife she was washing. She didn't flinch as the blade sliced through flesh. The small wound healed almost immediately. "Why would Chloe hit you for telling her?" Clark asked in a louder voice.

Lois shrugged. "She's Chloe, she might decide to hit."

"For no reason." Clark said moving to stand behind her. "That would be you."

Lois flung soap water at him. "Funny man. But your still telling her."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter Nine-****Morning sickness, doctors and crazies.**


	12. Chapter Nine Morning Sickness

**Chapter Nine- ****Morning Sickness, Doctors, and Crazies. **

A/N: LANA WARNING!!! I do not at all like Lana; sorry I just think she was a big block on the road to Clois.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Three weeks later.

Lois groaned as she splashed cold water on her face, she was flushed with heat and exhausted after having thrown up her lunch. They lied, doctors, they all lied; calling it morning sickness. She was never sick in the _morning. _In the evening, yes, at night, yes. But never, ever in the morning. Bunch of liars.

She brushed her teeth as she fumed silently. Clark had been worried about her; that she had been putting on a clam face for him while panicking inside. She had been, a little, but she had gotten over it fast. There were worst things than gaining superhuman abilities; like _morning _(evening and night) sickness.

Finishing up, she put the cap on her travel tooth brush, wiped her mouth with a paper towel and left the women's bathroom starting towards Clark. She paused, frowning at the sight in front of her. Lana Lang. The woman was seriously getting on her nerves, more so than usual.

Being married didn't stop the new Mrs. Luthor from looking at Clark with desire in her eyes whenever her husband wasn't around. Lois couldn't believe that woman's audacity. When Lex was around she treated Clark as he did; as if he was something on the bottom of their shoes that they couldn't get off. But when he wasn't Lana tried her hardest to get Clark to admit that he still had feelings for her. Lois could see that it drove Lana insane that Clark wasn't going around singing his love for her and chasing after her. It was fun to watch Lana make a fool of herself; but having the woman pant after her husband was starting to piss Lois off.

Clark had tried to give her the benefit of the doubt, saying that she didn't know that he and Lois was married and that if she did she wouldn't be acting the way she was acting. Lois had countered; asking why he didn't tell her. That had been the beginning of their first ever argument as a married couple and it upset her to no end that it had been over Lana Lang.

Lois didn't want to be jealous of Lana but she couldn't even lie to herself convincingly that she wasn't. Having had front row seats to the Clark and Lana show she couldn't help but feel a little….she knew that Clark loved her. Of that she had no doubt. But she also knew he had at one point loved Lana.

Lois sighed as she straightened and continued on; coming to a stop beside the two.

"Hey." Lois said. Clark smiled down at her and she could see the relief in his eyes. "Hi Lana."

"Lois, hi." Lana was annoyed to see her; every time she saw Clark he was with Lois. If Lana didn't know any better she would have thought something was going on between them. She had asked Chloe; tried to get her to tell her what was going on with them. But she wouldn't, she told Lana to talk to Clark about it but Lana was reluctant to do so, she didn't want to hear that he had moved on, that he had found love with someone else. Lana knew that it didn't make much sense, she was with Lex and she loved the life she had with him. But she wasn't able to let Clark go and the thought that he and Lois….she couldn't even think the words. "What are you doing here?" She tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice but something told her she hadn't succeeded.

"It's a gynecologist office." Lois said. "Shouldn't you be asking why Clark is here?"

"I did, he said he was waiting for you."

Lois nodded. "Then why did you ask me what I was doing here?"

Lana couldn't come up with an answer and was saved from having to have one when he husband came up to them, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned up and kissed him then looked over at Clark expectantly; though she was only disappointed when he didn't look at all fazed.

"Clark." Lex said. "Sniffing around what's mine again?"

"No. That would be you."

"Ouch. Clark Kent's got some bite. Apparently Mrs. Lane has rubbed off on you."

Lois opened her mouth to reply when she was interrupted by the nurse.

"Lois Kent." The dark skinned woman called out.

Clark couldn't help but smile at the shock on both Lex and Lana's faces. He had been equally shocked when she had signed in using his last name; but it had been a good shock, it meant that Lois was truly excepting it.

"K-Kent." Lana stuttered in surprise. Her worst thought had been that they were dating, but this….she had never imagined this. "Lois Kent?"

"Yes." Clark said smugly. He was happy that she finally knew she had been getting on his nerves with her consent tries to get him to confess his undying love. Clark picked up Lois hand; showing off her wedding band. "We're married."

"But…but-" Lana said not comprehending what was going on. How and when did the two of them get married?

"Can we do this later Lana? We're going to get our first look at our baby and I don't want you two to ruin it for us." With that Clark took Lois's hand and led her towards the waiting nurse.

"Baby." Lana said watching them leave. "What baby?"

"Good going Smallville." Lois said beaming proudly up at her husband.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay Lois this is going to be a little cold." Dr. Bridgette said, squirting the gel-like liquid onto Lois's stomach.

Lois jumped slightly as the doctor swept the transducer over her stomach.

"There-" Dr. Bridgette pointed to a small pulsing dot on the screen. "-is the baby's heart."

Lois and Clark looked at the screen in awe.

It took Lois a moment to see it, it was so small but when she finally found it her heart sped up and her breath caught. A baby. _Their _baby was snug safely inside her. They had known before, it wasn't as if this was a surprise, but seeing it made it feel more real.

"Oh wow." Lois said, she could feel her eyes tearing up. Even with the sickness it had felt like some kind of dream, a dream that made her nauseas but a dream all the same. But now, looking at the sonogram screen, she knew it wasn't. She was five weeks pregnant with Clark Kent's baby. She looked up at him. "Wow."

Clark smiled down at her. The look of pure happiness sent pleasure through his veins. "Yeah, wow." He leaned down and kissed her. They were having a baby.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lois was still grinning ear to ear with giddiness as she tossed a salad for dinner. Clark had cooked steak and bake potatoes, putting them in the oven to stay warm while he went to pick up his mom from the airport. They wanted to share their news with her; it was past time for Martha to find out that she had a new daughter-in-law and that she was going to be having a grandchild. Lois was nervous about how Martha would take the news. Lois was praying that she would forgive them for having had kept it from her for this long but they had wanted to tell her in person, not over the phone and Martha had been unable to make the trip to visit until now.

Lois rubbed her stomach absently as she looked out the window thinking about nothing, just enjoying it; enjoying the feeling of happiness that filled her. She didn't know how long she had been standing there; but she was soon pulled back to reality by the sound of a car on the gravel driveway leading up to the house. She frowned; it didn't sound like Clark's truck.

Lois put the bowl of salad in the fridge before heading towards the door. She sighed in frustration as Lana Luthor got out of her car and approached the house. Lois pushed open the screen door, stepping out onto the porch to meet her.

"Oh, Lois." Lana said frowning. "I didn't know that you'd be here."

"I'm married to him, where else would I be." Lois crossed her arms over her chest.

"Right, right. Married." She said the M-word as if it was disgusting and unwanted.

"Why are you here Lana?" Lois asked, she wanted to get her on her way before Clark got back with Martha. Tonight was important and special and she didn't want Lana to ruin it.

"I came to speak to Clark."

"Why?"

"That's between me and Clark."

"Well I'm making it between me and you. You tell me what it is you have to say to him and I'll relay the message."

"Just because you claim to be married to him-"

"Claim?" Lois said. "I'm not _claiming _anything. It's a fact that we are married. Sealed legally in holy matrimony."

Lana rolled her eyes. "He only married you because you got pregnant and he wanted to do the right thing. Probably not even his."

"What do you mean by that?" Lois asked stepping down the stairs.

"Come on, we both know that Clark Kent _loves _me. Always has and always will."

"You're delusional." Lois said tsking. "It's really sad."

"The only one who's delusional is you if you think that Clark loves you."

Lois breathed deeply, fighting the urge to punch the woman's face in. She didn't know her own strength at the moment and she might accidently kill her. And Lois couldn't go to jail at the moment. "I'm not going to argue with you over my husband. Now leave."

"Make. Me." Lana challenged.

Lois looked at her watch; Clark was going to be here in a few minutes. "Fine." She took a hold of Lana's arm, pulling her towards her car.

Lana tried to remove her arm from Lois's hold but it was like a steel trap around her. The harder she tried to pull away the more she hurt herself. "Get the hell off me."

Lois ignored her as she reached the car. The door was locked but the lock gave away easily as Lois pulled on the handle; opening the door. "Get in."

"No."

"Lana get in the damn car." Lois said through gritted teeth.

Lana stared at Lois for a moment. "This isn't over." She said getting in the car and starting the engine.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say princess." Lois slammed the door shut. "Now leave."

Lana glared at the other woman as she gunned the engine. She was tempted to run the b*tch over; but though better of it. Clark would never forgive her if she did that. She sighed as she put the car into drive, turned around and drove off.

Lois went back into the house glad that that was over with. But she knew that Lana Luthor would not give up. She was going to be a huge pain in Lois's ass.

Lois looked at the time. 'Shit' they would be here soon and she wasn't even dressed. The thought to go get dressed had even crossed her mine before Lois found herself standing in Clark's bedroom. 'Super-speed. Cool' Lois thought as she pulled out a yellow spaghetti-strap dress. She dressed quickly; sliding on a pair of flats.

She was brushing out her hair when she heard the sound of truck's engine coming down the drive. Lois took a deep breath as she headed down stairs to greet them.

Ready or not, here they go.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	13. Chapter Ten part one and TwoInterlude

**Chapter Ten Part One- ****Dinner with the Mother**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lois waited for her husband and her mother-in-law on the porch; watching as the truck came to a stop. Clark hopped out, smiling as he grabbed Martha's bag. She was planning to be staying for at least a week.

"Oh Lois." Martha said coming up the stairs. She hugged her; smiling brightly. "It's so good to see you. Clark says that you'll be joining us for dinner."

Lois nodded. "If that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is." Martha took a hold of Lois's arm, leading her back into the house.

Clark smiled. He had never felt so happy, not even with Lana; especially not with Lana. She had been too busy bugging him about his secret, trying to get him to trust her and be opened with her, that he could never just relax with her and be happy. But it was entirely different with Lois; he didn't have to try with Lois. He didn't have to try to relax around her; he just was. He speeded the bags upstairs, taking them into his room (his parents room), he would move back into his old room with Lois.

He took the steaks out of the oven, turning it off and placing them on a plate and taking them to the table.

"Oh wow, you didn't have to go through all this trouble." Martha said, impressed with the place setting.

"Wasn't trouble. Smallville did all the cooking; this was the least I could do." Lois said, refusing to blush.

"It looks wonderful Lois." Martha said knowing that her attention was making Lois embarrassed.

"Thank you." Lois said. Martha had always been nice to her, since the moment she had arrived in smallville. Lois only hopped that she would feel the same way once she found out what it was that they had been keeping from her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lois fiddled with her fork as nerves raced through her. They had been eating for fifteen minutes and they were quickly finishing up. Most of the time had been filled with Martha telling them about Washington and how much she was enjoying her work. The rest was filled with awkward silence as Lois and Clark tried to find away to tell his mother that she had a new daughter-in-law and would soon be having a grandchild. It was the last part that they were unsure of how she would react to.

Martha knew that there was something that the two of them were keeping from her and it had them both jumping with nervousness. She had her suspicions about what they were keeping from her, but she waited patiently for them to tell her.

"Dinner was fantastic Clark, thank you." Martha said as he began to clear the table.

"No need to thank me." Clark cleaned the plates off then placed them in the dishwasher. "How about coffee to go with desert?" Clark asked stalling for more time.

"Sure." Lois said knowing what he was doing, but when the scent of the coffee hit her she became sick to her stomach. Without thinking Lois's super-speeded out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Noticing her departure Clark quickly followed, leaving his mother sitting at the table looking stunned. Clark found Lois hunched over the toilet; he held her hair back as she emptied her stomach of the food she had just consumed.

"I'm okay." Lois said. She flushed then went to the sink, washed her hands, and rinsed out her mouth.

"You sure?"

Lois nodded, squirting mint tooth paste on her tooth brush. "Just morning sickness."

"Not morning." Clark pointed out, trying to make her smile.

"You're telling me." She quickly brushed her teeth.

"We definitely have some explaining to do now." Clark said hearing his mother coming up the stairs.

"Oh. I didn't think, I just…I didn't think." Lois hadn't thought about anything else at that moment.

The sound of knocking at the door and Martha's voice made her eyes go wide. "Lois. Clark. I think we need to talk."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Ten Part Two-**** The Two Mrs. Kent's**

Martha sat in silence with Clark and Lois watching her, waiting for her to say something, anything. But her mind was trying to catch up with what they had just told her. She had thought that something was going on between them; she heard it in both of their voices when they talked to her and she brought up one or the other. She had known that something was going on there, but this…she hadn't thought of this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

*Flash back- Ten minutes ago*

"Lois. Clark. I think we need to talk." Martha said. She had been stunned when Lois had disappeared from the table. After a moment, when Clark disappeared too, she realized that Lois hadn't disappeared. She had super-speeded; like Clark.

Maybe what they had been keeping from her wasn't what she had been thinking.

"What are we going to do?" Lois whispered under her breath, to low for Mrs. Kent to hear but she knew that he was able to.

"Tell the truth." Clark said just as low. "We have to tell the truth. You know that. We can't lie about this."

"I know, I know. But what if she's disappointed. I don't want to disappoint her."

"She won't be." Clark said.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. She loves you like a daughter and she'll be happy when she finds out that you are." He smoothed his hands down her arms. "Trust me."

Lois bit her lip and nodded. "Okay." She breathed in deeply, holding the air in her lungs for a moment before releasing it. "Let's do it before the nervousness takes over again."

Clark took her hand in his, running his thump over her ring finger where her wedding band should have been, and would soon be.

Martha stepped back as the door opened. She didn't miss the fact that their fingers were locked together. Maybe she had been right after all.

"Clark I think you and Lois need to explain some things to me."

"I know mom. How about we go down stairs and we'll tell you everything."

A moment later Martha sat in the love seat; Lois and Clark were on the couch, still holding hands.

They sat in silence for a long time before Clark just blurted it out. "We're married."

Martha was shocked. She had thought that maybe they were dating but this… "Married?"

They both nodded.

"And that's not all…."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

*Present*

Not only were they married and hadn't told her but Lois was pregnant. Pregnant. She was going to be a grandmother. It was that fact that made her forgive and forget.

If the two of them didn't look happy about both the marriage and the baby she would be more worried, but as it was she was only excited about the fact that she was going to be having a grandchild.

"Congratulations." Martha said jumping up. She hugged Clark, then Lois, pulling back to look at her stomach. "You're sure?"

"We're sure. We had an ultrasound done. There's definitely a baby in there." Lois said. She was more relieved than she could say. Martha was taking it better than Lois had ever dreamed she would. And over the past month Lois had dreamed a lot.

"Oh wow. I'm gonna be a grandma."

"So you're okay with this?" Clark asked.

"If the two of you are, then I am to." Martha said, smiling at her son. "I just wish I could have been at the wedding."

"Sorry Mrs. Kent. It wasn't really planned."

"It's Martha Lois, or heck mom, but I don't really think you should be calling me Mrs. Kent when you're Mrs. Kent as well."

Clark's smile widened even more as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "The two Mrs. Kent's."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Interlude-****Smut in the Loft**

"Wow." Lois said taking in the scene in front of her. The loft, Clark Kent's brooding spot, was the image of romance. The air was perfumed with the scent of the many roses that covered almost every flat surface, the floor was littered with rose petals and the loft was softly lit by white candles.

"You like?" Clark asked. His lips went to her neck and he slowly pushed the straps of her dress down her arms, a small tug scent the silky material sliding down her thighs to pool around her feet.

"Mmm-hmm." Lois titled her head to the side, wrapping her arms around Clark's neck as she smoothed his hands up her stomach to cup her bare breast. He pinched her nipples, tugging at them, making her arch her back; pushing her ass against him.

"I need to f*ck you." Clark said, sliding one hand down, pushing his fingers under her panties. He groaned, nibbling on her earlobe. She felt so good. She always felt so good.

Lois turned her head, taking his mouth with hers as slid a finger in-and-out of her, making her dripping wet. She entwined her fingers in his hair, holding onto his head as he sucked on her tongue. He was making her want to weep with pleasure.

Feeling her tense up around his fingers Clark pulled them out of her, turning her so the she leaned against the railing. He didn't bother sliding her panties off; instead he tugged at the thin strings, snapping them off of her hips.

"I liked those." Lois said, her voice was deep with desire.

"I'll by you some more." He pulled his shirt up and over his head, letting it fall to their feet.

He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting them fall around his ankles. Clark wrapped a fist around his achingly, hard cock; pumping it a few times as he ran a hand across her ass.

"Please." Lois said. She was on the verge of begging.

"Please what?" Clark said teasing her with the tip of his cock.

"Don't make me beg."

"Then I guess you don't want it."

Lois shivered at his tone of voice. He was demanding, controlling; making her surrender to him. She loved it like this, him like this.

"Come on Lo. Be a good girl and just say it, I'll make it worth your while." He took her hips between his hands, pushing only the tip of his cock into her.

"Smallville-" It was almost a whine that got cut off as he twirled his thumb around her cl*t, making her throat spasm, cutting off her air momentarily. "Oh, please f*ck me." Lois said giving in.

Clark thanked the heavens; he didn't know how long he could have held out if she hadn't given in.

His grip on her hips tightened as he thrustted into her; his eyes closing as she enclosed him in her tight sheath, she was wet and hot, like velvet wrapped tightly around him.

He pounded into her hard, giving himself over to the desire that was riding him almost as hard as he was f*cking her. He knew that she could handle it, knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

Clark fisted his hand in her hair, pulling on it slightly, making her back arch.

"Clark…yes." Lois gripped the wooden railing hard, feeling it creak and crack under her hands.

Clark took her thighs in his hands, making her spread her legs wider. The feeling became even more intense as the move made him slid even deeper into her. An arm went around her, between her breast, his hand cupped around her throat and he pulled her back against his chest.

"That's it Lo." Clark groaned into her air. She was tightening around him and he knew she was almost there. "F*ck you feel so damn good."

"Clark…Oh god Clark…I-" The scream that made its way up her throat was let off it his mouth as he kissed her.

Clark's cock hardened to a painful point as Lois sucked on his tongue. He thrustted into her…once…twice, he braced himself against the railing as he came.

He threw his head back, his eyes opening, beams of red shout out of them, blasting a whole in the roof.

It took them both long moments to get their breaths back.

"Wow." Lois said, turning in his arms, looking up at the roof. "Talk about red-hot sex."

"It was your fault." Clark said.

"Blaming your pregnant wife. Not cool Smallville." Lois kissed him, letting her tongue trace his lips.

Lois backed Clark up; pushing him down onto the blanket he had spread out on the floor.

"My turn."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	14. Chapter Eleven

**Smut in the Loft Part Two- Lois's Turn**

**A/n: So I got really great reviews for Smut in the Loft and people were wanting to see Lois's turn. So I decided to write it. **

"My turn." Lois said gazing lustfully at the tall, chiseled man looking up at her. The fact that he was all hers still shocked her and sent pleasure sizzling through her.

She smiled down at him as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Leaning forward Lois's kissed him, letting her tongue trace his lips as her eyes looked into his.

Smiling seductively she trailed her lips down his chin, starting on his neck. She licked his skin, biting down, making him moan and grip her hips tighter.

Lois took pleasure in his pleasure, a hand went down and wrapped around his cock which was hard once more. She stroked him slowly, squeezing slightly, making him groan out as she trailed her lips down his chest. She circled a nipple with her tongue then nipped it lightly before pulling it into her mouth.

Clark gasped. She was going to kill him, he just knew it.

Lois moved down lower, her tongue trailing down his stomach; over his very defined abs. The tip of her wet tongue dipped into his belly-button, before continuing downwards.

Clark moaned in anticipation. Clark had never had a good blow job let alone a great one. Lana had tried once or twice but she wasn't very good at it. After the second time Clark had opted not to receive one from her ever again. It had forever turned him off from ever getting one from her again.

"Lois."

Lois placed a finger over his lips but it was her lips going over the tip of his cock that silenced him.

Lois moaned around his cock as she slid her mouth down him, her tongue swirling around his harden length. She met her hand that was wrapped around the base of him and sucked on him lightly before moving her mouth back up him.

Clark groaned, god she was amazing….what she was doing with her mouth….

His head went back as she slid her mouth down him once more. He could feel the head of his cock entering her throat. The feeling of the walls of her throat around him made him moan her name loudly. She hadn't managed to take all of him but Clark didn't care. He slid his hands in her hair, helping her along. Before either of them knew it he was pumping his hips up into her mouth as he held her head still.

Though Lois didn't seem to mind. She moaned out her pleasure around him as he f*cked her mouth, the vibrations going through his cock and down his spine making his toes curl.

"Lois…ah god." Clark could feel his retinas sting and his eyes began to water. "Ah, shit baby don't stop…that's it. Open your mouth wider, let me f*ck it." His hands tighten in her hair as he felt himself about to come.

Lois was becoming wetter by the second. She loved having him in her mouth, giving him pleasure, making him moan her name…only her name. He was wet with her saliva and his pre-cum that was flowing freely into her mouth. He was going to cum for her.

Making her hand slick with the wetness that covered him Lois cupped his balls in her hand, rolling them as Clark began to f*ck her mouth even harder.

"Lois, ah baby." Clark could feel it. He could feel his orgasm racing through him, making his breath catch and forcing a groan from him at the same time. He held Lois's head still as he pumped into her mouth once more, spilling his cool seed into her warm, wet mouth.

Damn the things that woman could do with that mouth.

Lois swallowed the cool, salty substance then spent a minute trailing her tongue over him, cleaning him of his own juices. He was still hard and Lois was grateful for that because she was so horny that if she didn't get him in her soon she was sure she would die.

Clark took her shoulders in his hands; pulling her up his body. His mouth took hers in a searing kiss as one of his hands went between her legs. She was so damn wet, so ready for him.

"You want it?" Clark asked his voice low and filled with lust.

Lois bit her lip and nodded a small whimper escaping her as she teased her cl*t with the tip of his fingers.

"Then take it. It's yours." Clark held onto her hips as she slid down onto him. The tight, wet walls of her pussy surrounding his aching cock. He had just cum into her mouth, filling it, but that didn't matter. He was still hard for her; he was always hard for her. Wanting her. Needing her.

Lois placed her hands on his chest and leaned back, rocking her hips against him before lifting up and slamming back on him.

The pace was fast and hard but it was what they both needed. What they both were craving at that moment.

"That's it Lo." His hands fisted in the hair at her back, he pulled on it lightly; making her head go back. Clark watched as her perfect, beautiful breast bounced up and down as she bounced on him. As much as he loved having her under him, he loved having her on top, watching as her lovely, swaying breast became flushed with heat.

"Clark…I-I…" Lois didn't know what she was trying to say. All she knew was the pleasure was spiking through her body.

"I know Lo." Clark moved a hand down to cup her ass. He squeezed lightly before raising his hand and spanking her once. The feeling of her tightening around him made his vision cross. "That's it Lo. Be a good girl and cum for me." He tapped her ass again. "Cum for me."

Lois couldn't deny him what they both needed. She screamed his named, over and over as she came and came. It was a never-ending orgasm that rocked her body with shudders.

Eventually she calmed down and fell against his chest, her body not resisting gravity.

Her eyes closed and her breathing relaxed.

"We should really get back to the house." Clark said even though he made no move to get up.

"In a minute." Lois mumbled before falling to sleep Clark quickly behind her.

…………………………………………………………………………

Sorry it took so long to post. I re-read the first one I had and didn't like it so I re-did it. I think this one is much better. What do you all think?

Below is a short preview of chapter one of Forbidden Desire. Tell me what you think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FORBIDDEN DESIRE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ever wonder what it would have been like if Clark was less like a Kent and more like Kal-El? If he had used his abilities for self gain? **

Inspired by Point of No Return by Tanydwr and an amazing Clois vid on YouTube (here's the link if you wanna watch it) Pose by Alma45….I bring you Forbidden Desire.

**Title: **Forbidden Desire

**Author: **Rchginger

**Summary: **Not gonna tell. If you want to know then you're going to have to read it. I promise you won't be disappointed.

**A darker Clark. A darker Lois. You've been Warned!!!!!!**

**Spoilers? : **Most likely none.

**Rating: **NC-17 for language, death, mild-torture, and smut. Lots and lots of Clois smut.

A/N: I want to thank Redplanetkrypton for my wonderful banner.

**Chapter One**

Clark sat in the back of the club in a black leather upholstered booth seat, a glass of bourbon resting in his hand. He watched the scantily clad women with something close to disinterest. It wasn't that they weren't very attractive because they were, Desires was an exclusive gentlemen's club that only employed the very beautiful. Clark should know since his best friend Oliver Queen owned it.

He swirled his drink, thinking seriously about going home and having Oliver call to tell him whatever it was that he had asked Clark here for. He tossed the rest of the drink back, finishing it off. Placing forty on the table, tipping the waitress generously, he began to slide out of the booth when he paused; his eyes going to the main stage.

She was breathtaking beautiful. Sexy and sensual. She was new; he had never seen her before. And Clark knew that he had to meet her; had to have her. Yes he had a girlfriend, but that hadn't stopped him before and Clark was damned if it would stop him now.

Leaning back in his seat he watched as her body moved slowly to the soft music coming through the speakers. She smoothed her hands down her body, her eyes roaming the crowd, stopping when they reached him.

Clark wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, but as he looked into her hazel eyes he was quickly converted.

He didn't know her. He didn't even know her name. But that didn't matter because he was going to do everything in his power to get her and Clark Kent had a lot of power at his fingers. He didn't care if she had a boyfriend, fiancé, or a husband with kids waiting at home for her….he wanted her. And he would get her. No matter what.


	15. AUTHOR NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE

Okay so first things first….SORRY!! SORRY!! SORRY!!

I've been having a few problems with my computer and with the start of the new semester my minds been like a barrel of chaos and I haven't been able to focus on the stories enough to get anything down that actually makes senses. But sense I believe in finishing what I start, and the fact that it drives me insane when I story is never finished, I have a new dedication to finish both Red Passion and Forbidden Desires.

Sorry and Thank you for reading.

Check back for new chapters soon.


End file.
